Are You The Soul?
by NTTP
Summary: What would you do if you had the chance to find your soul mate? Twenty Bleach characters, a love reality game show, and the search for the one, all for the prize of one-million dollars! Will this game turn into something real, or will it break hearts? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Writer's Note:_**_This is a Bleach Fan-Fiction story that was inspired by the reality TV show 'Are You The One.' So, the pace of the story may be odd to follow, but hopefully it won't be too difficult to keep up with. Also, this is a LONG story, won't be ending till around the 150,000-words marker, so if somewhere down the line I suddenly stop updating, just know that I really do love this story and that it's not because I've gotten lazy, or just plain thrown it out the back trash and called it an attention-grabber-fail… but because I've simply gotten too busy to have time to write it as much. I just want to post as I go, take you on the ride with me, for the while it last, and hopefully, I can finish it. Enjoy._

I took a seat in front of the TV in my room and turned it on. My brother came in shortly after just as I had clicked on the show that I was anticipating to watch. He sat on my bed to the side of me, looking at the TV.

"What you 'bout to watch?" He asked.

Part of me wanted to not answer while the other half of me knew if I didn't, he would just result in aggravating me more than he would if I answered. I sighed. "A new love show." I simply said. I hoped he'd just leave it there and leave, not like he was interested in watching anything that was mainly about _love_. To him, if it didn't have blood and gore: it was a bore.

"That's all you ever watch, huh? Romance." He laughed.

That kind of ticked me off. I stared at him annoyed. "Aren't you going to leave?"

"Oh? Trying to get rid of me, eh?" He shook his head, smirking. "Nah, think I'll stay and watch with you."

Greatly annoyed, my head snapped to the TV. I calmed myself. No way was I going to let my dope of a brother spoil what I've been waiting to see for months!

The commercials stopped showing and the station NTS played a preview of the show that was about to come on. I couldn't wait.

**'****What would you do if you had the chance to find your soul mate?'**

**Random clips showed in matters of seconds, then stopped on showing a guy with red hair that was pulled into a spiky pony tail. He was sitting in a secluded small looking room with blue wallpaper as his background. His face was trying to hold back a laugh. "I don't believe it. I really don't." **

**The clips cut to showing an orange haired man, who was arguing with a smaller, shorter woman in a kitchen. "You heard me. I. Said. You. Are. Shor—"**

**The shorter woman smashed chocolate cake in his face. The man stood still, scowling, and wiped his hand down his face, smudging the sweet desert off. **

**The clip went back to the red headed man, he was laughing uncontrollably now. "I really, really, don't!"**

The trailer ended.

**'****The premier of Are You The Soul is up next.' **

"Are You The Soul? Lame." My brother said as the show was starting to come on.

I grimaced. _Why is he still here?_

**_Day 28_**

**Two guys and one girl were in the living room** **of the house. The guy with white hair seemed to be distressed, but was calmly listening to the black haired girl. She was ranting off on him like fire, but he was as calm as ever, as if her words were gibberish. **

**"****Why did you do it?" **

**There was a moment of pause, he seemed to be making sure if she was done or not. She was and he took a deep breath. "Does it matter?" **

**Nodding, she looked away from him. Hurt showed in her eyes, showing disbelief as she walked away from him, and flipped him the middle finger. "Go to hell, Shiro." The camera view followed her, catching her knocking cups over and stomping upstairs. **

**_Day 42_**

**The orange haired man from the promo glared hard at another man with sky blue hair. He got close to him. "Don't ever say that about her again," it was a warning.**

**The blue haired man matched his glare, "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your bitch, too." **

**The orange haired man snuck at him, the impact sounded painful, but seemed like it did little good and he received a fist to the face back, falling to the floor. They both started fighting outside by the pool. **

**"****Ichigo and Grimmjow are fighting!" **

**Intense music played in the background—**

**The screen went black. **

I took a deep breath. _Whoa, that was intense drama._ All of that was sooner or later going to happen in the season. I just wondered what was going on in the scene where the black haired girl was upset with the guy named Shiro. The fight scene was an obvious, someone said something bad about the girl he had feelings for and boom, a fight.

I'm not a big fan of cliché fight break outs, but, hey, all reality TV shows have to have at least one. It's inevitable.

The intro of the show was playing, showing all the guys and girls that were going to be staying in the nice house. The only guys and girls that registered as familiar were the ones from the promo and this episode's sneak drama previews.

"Oh my God, so lame. All those guys look like pansies."

I almost forgot Tenashi was watching, too. He was really getting on my nerves. "You think all guys that don't wear baggy clothes are pansies."

"Eh? I guess I do."

I shook my head and just focused back on the show. The intro was over.

**The camera view toured the inside of the house, showing around the front room, kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, and last the backyard that has a big pool and nice size hot tub. The house was specious, enough room to fit twenty people comfortably. **

**S****howing the front door of the house, it opened and in came a guy with short white hair, pulling his luggage at hand. His eyes held a certain mischief to them and he smiled slyly. "Hm. Am I first to arrive?" He pulled his luggage upstairs and found one of the bedrooms. There was a bunch of blow up beds in a single file line, five in two rows. He walked down the middle of them. "Oh my, no beds?" **

**T****he camera cut back to the front door of the house, showing a woman with strawberry blond hair come in. She had a giddy look to her face and dragged her suitcase to the kitchen, leaving it by a counter and made quick work of finding the alcohol in the fridge. "Ha, I must be the first here, it's so quiet." She popped open the beer bottle, "First come serve for me then!" She sung in a delighted voice, chugging down the drink. **

**"****What a downer you are." **

**Startled by the sudden voice from behind her, she spit the drink out her mouth and whipped around to see the actual first person to come to the house. "Um, when… did you get here?" **

**He was smiling widely. "I was here first, Miss. When did you arrive?" **

**Her face unsure, she took a slow slip from her drink. "Just now. Excuse me." She grabbed her suitcase and left him alone. **

**His eyes followed her till she was out of sight, afterwards wondering to the mess of liquid on the floor from scaring her. He leaned on the counter. "Hm… Interesting." **

**B****ack to the front door, three guys came in with suit cases in hand. First guy with orange hair, second guy had black hair, and the third guy had red hair. **

**The red head was loud as he spoke, "This place is a beauty! Wow." **

**"****Yeah, sure is," The orange head commented observingly, pulling his luggage. **

**The black haired guy didn't say a word, he just continued on upstairs. **

**The red head watched him, "That guy is freaky." **

**"****Nah," The orange head added, "we just gotta get to know him." He looked at the red head, "And speaking of getting to know, what's your name?" **

**"****Renji Abarai," He held a hand out, "nice meeting ya." **

**"****Ichigo Kurosaki," He shook his hand, "and same to you." They stopped shaking hands. "Alright, wonder what the rooms look like." **

**"****Don't have your hopes up. It's nothing as fancy as this house." **

**Ichigo and Renji slightly jumped at the sudden appearance of the mischief, white haired looking man. Ichigo sweat dropped, "Eh, and, you are?" **

**"****Ah, yes, introductions. I'm Gin Ichimaru, nice meetin' ya, fellas." Leaving it there, Gin strolled away into the front room. **

**Renji raised a brow. "The hell, I didn't notice him at all till he spoke." Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head and made his way upstairs, Renji followed behind. "Say, what you think he meant by the room? I'm expecting king sized beds!" **

**T****he camera didn't follow Ichigo and Renji, but instead focused back to the front door, showing three girls enter. First girl with orange hair, second with purple hair and the third had black hair, though the third girl was really short compared to them. **

**"****Wow! Look. At. This. House!" The orange head bubbly exclaimed, "Are we really staying here?" **

**The shorter girl seemed to not be as high spirited. "We better be, I didn't go through constant bickering with my older brother for nothing," She tiredly stated. **

**"****Bickering?" The purple haired girl repeated. "Over staying here?" **

**"****He believes it inappropriate to be staying in a house with ten guys." **

**The girl with purple hair nodded, "Oh, makes sense, I guess." **

**The orange head swiftly turned around to them, "What? But it's going to be so much fun with more people than less!" **

**The two other girls stared at the orange head with amusement. "So, it's the fact that it won't be as fun with fewer people, huh?" The shorter one said. **

**"****Well, yeah!" **

**The purple headed girl laughed. "She's the innocent type," She whispered to the shorter woman, only getting a nod of response. **

**"****Also, what's the both of your names?" The orange head asked. **

**The shorter girl smiled softly. "Rukia Kuchiki." **

**The purple haired girl made a peace sign with her right hand. "The name's Senna Akarui! Nice—ta meet ya."**

**The girl giggled, smiling happily. "Great! I'm Orihime Inoue, let's make lot and lots of friends!" **

**Senna laughed, shaking her head, "So not the point of this trip." **

**Orihime looked lost, "Huh?" **

**The strawberry blond woman came hurrying down the stairs, by passing up the new arrived females and headed straight for the stereo system in the front room. She hooked her mp3 player to it and cranked it up on shuffle, a pop song played, booming throughout the home. "Woo! Party!" **

**Orihime danced by her, laughing, "Yeah! I'm Orihime Inoue, by the way."**

**"****Ah, cool. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! Pleased to party with you!"**

**Rukia and Senna started to head upstairs, "I have a feeling those two are going to be good friends." Senna said. **

**S****howing the front door again, a bigger group of five people came in. Three guys and two girls. One of the girls had a friendly face to her while the other had a scowling face that was more on the chill side than annoyed. **

**"****Tch, just got here and there's already a party." The chill girl said. **

**"****Things certainly feel lively," The friendly looking girl smiled. **

**One of the guys with brown hair inched closer to the chill girl, seeming as if he was about to put an arm around her. "Put that arm around me and you'll regret it." **

**He paused as his face calculated something, and retracted his arm. "It must be fate that we entered this house together. I feel it now! You," He tried to pull off a charming smirk, "are my match." **

**"****We also came in with three other people, so I guess your match might be with one of those two guys, too." She teasingly said. **

**He looked at them; one of the guys with slick, wavy dark brown hair had an untrusting look to him while the other guy seemed overly on the pretty boy side. "Babe, these guys are losers, no way in hell." He whispered. **

**She chuckled, breaking an amused smile, "I can't believe you actually considered them." She walked away from him, going upstairs. **

**He grabbed his suitcase and hustled after her, having an embarrassed face. "Hey, no! I was just—saying hypothetically! Hey!" **

**The pretty guy exhaled, looking bored. "So chaotic." He looked to where the music was coming from and spotted Orihime and Rangiku, instantly dropping his bored face and getting a spark in his eye. "But alas, I've found two beauties in the mist of the storm." He made his way by them. **

**The untrusting looking man smiled at the girl beside him. "Can I help you with your luggage? You've got quite a lot." **

**The friendly girl nodded happily, "Yes that would be great. Thank you." **

**He picked up some of her stuff all the while managing to pull his own. They both headed upstairs. "Pleasures all mine. What's your name?" **

**"****Momo Hinamori. And you?" **

**"****My friends call me Zen, and as far as I'm concerned, you're already one." He flashed a compelling smile, making her blush a little. **

**She tried to hide her face. "O-okay." **

**B****y the stereo system, Orihime and Rangiku were having a good time, barely noticing the one-man-audience they had. "Ladies, ladies, please. You're doing it all wrong." He flipped his hair, posing cool. **

**Rangiku and Orihime stopped dancing, finally acknowledging him. Rangiku pointed at his eyebrows, holding back a laugh. "What's up with your right eyebrow and eyelash? It looks a bit… odd."**

**"****It's called fashion. Heard about it? A dime like you should know." **

**"****Oooh," Orihime seemed amazed, "Your brow and eyelash are cool! I want to try out fashion, too!" **

**He found her hardly to be cute and frowned a bit. "You don't try out fashion… If you don't have it, then you don't have it." **

**Orihime pouted. "Geez, that's no fun." **

**Rangiku laughed, eyeing the man. "You're oddly amusing, what's your name?" **

**He flipped his hair again, smiling with a sparkle in his eyes. "Yumichika Ayasegawa. Try not to fall for me too hard, girls."**

**"****Hm, so confident you are." Said a familiar sly voice. **

**They looked towards the voice, seeing Gin sitting on a couch to the back of them. He was still wearing a creepy smile. Yamichika barely glared. "Were you here the whole time?" **

**"****He's a ghost." Rangiku dryly said. **

**Orihime started dancing again. **

**I****chigo and Renji put their luggage by one side of the room. Renji groaned, looking down. "They put us in this fancy house, yet they treat us like we're all ten at a sleep over…" Ichigo laid down on one of the beds and closed his eyes. Renji seemed surprised. "Going to sleep already?" **

**"****I had a long flight here. Yeah," he simply said. **

**"****Alright," Renji headed by the door, "but good luck with the music blasting loud." Being considerate, Renji closed the door behind him as he left, almost colliding with a Rukia as he was turning around. She put her hands on his chest, thinking he would bump into her. He backed away. "Ah, my bad." He was looking a bit higher than he should've been, realizing that he wasn't quite at face level with her, he craned his head almost all the way down. "Uh, you're really short." He laughed a bit, "How tall are you?" **

**Rukia glared at him and he cleared his throat, seeming uncomfortable. Senna rushed by, grabbing Rukia by the hand and pulled her away from Renji. "Rukia, c'mon! We can unpack later. Time to party!" **

**Rukia didn't look back as she was being taken away and he exhaled of relief. "Geez, another second longer and I'm sure she would've knocked the hell out of me."**

**S****howing the front door, three people came in, already in the midst of a three way conversation. One guy and two girls. "Uryu, lighten up!" The brown skin girl said, nudging his shoulder lightly as she grinned. **

**"****I will not—****_light up_****. I have my own opinions, but she can't accept that." He pushed his glasses up on his face. **

**The brown skin girl looked at the other female, who was innocently pouting. "… Archery is stupid." **

**Uryu threw his hands up, grabbed his bags and headed upstairs. The third girl chuckled. "Nel, you could've just agreed to disagree for his sake." **

**"****Who cares? I just met him today." She shrugged, "He'll get over it." They both headed upstairs, laughing together. **

**G****in stood up from the couch, "Aw, my feelings are starting to get hurt. I'm feeling ignored." **

**Rangiku scoffed. "We're not ignoring you; it's just that you're very silent." **

**"****I announce myself." **

**"****Very sneaky." **

**"****I was here first." **

**Rangiku groaned.**

**Orihime gasped, "I know! You need a hug. That will make you feel better!" Orihime hugged him. **

**He seemed delighted, smirking at Rangiku as he hugged back. "I think it's working, don't let go."**

**Rangiku face palmed, shaking her head. **

**"****You know, you also kind of hurt my feeling with your comment about my eyebrow and eyelash, too—"**

**Rangiku put a hand up, "Save it, Yumichika. I'm not hugging you." She walked away. **

**Orihime let Gin go and followed after Rangiku. "Oh! Where are you going, Rangiku?" **

**Yumichika and Gin left alone, Gin pointed at his face. "So, fashion, was it? It's quite—the statement." **

**Yumichika visible glowed at what he said, flipping his hair. "I know, right?" **

**S****howing the front door, a guy with light blue, spiky hair, bust it open and dropped his bags, holding his arms out. A wide toothy grin on his face, "Grimmjow is here, yeah!" He headed for the kitchen, seeing Rangiku and Orihime. He put on a cool face, eyeing them down. "Whoa, ladies, save some of the drinks for me." **

**B****ack by the front door, there was another guy that came in with Grimmjow. He had spiky white hair and looked really young like a teenager. A grimace on his face, he kicked Grimmjow's bags out of his way and headed upstairs. Walking down the hall, he paused a moment, seeing Zen and Momo talking. She was giggling at something he was saying and playfully hit his shoulder. "Momo?" **

**Hearing his voice, she turned to him, her eyes instantly widening with happiness. She smiled widely, going to him and almost knocked him over in a hug. "Shiro!" She pulled away, "What a coincidence, you being here!" It sounded like she was reciting a script. **

**He raised a skeptical brow. "I told you I was coming here…" **

**She laughed in broken pieces. "Ha, haha—ha. Right, I must have forgotten." **

**Shiro sensed Zen coming by them and eyed him. "Who's your friend?" He asked, nodding at him.**

**She paid a quick glance at him. "Oh, actually, we met just today. We arrived at the house together and he helped me with my bags."**

**"****Ah, I see. That was nice." There was a hidden meaning under the tone that he said it in, but Momo didn't seem to catch on. **

**"****It was really no problem," Zen coolly said. **

**"****Uh-huh, sure," Said Shiro dryly. "I'm going to have to steal Momo for a moment, um…" **

**"****Aizen Sosuke," he interjected, and gave Momo a sweet smile. "See you around, Momo." He left down the stairs.**

**"****Uh, yeah, see you around, Zen." She quickly said before he was out of clear hearing range. Shiro scoffed and pulled her along. **

**I****chigo sprung up, holding his hands to his ears. "Geez, Renji wasn't kidding." Turning his head, he noticed the guy who Renji called freaky was in the room, sitting with his back against the wall, reading a book. Ichigo's hands fell. "How are you able to concentrate with music blasting this loud?" **

**He didn't look up from the book, only turned a page. "Easy." **

**Ichigo shook his head, standing up. "Tch. Easy, huh?" He left the room, but didn't close the door behind him. **

**The guy reading the book spared a second glance to watch him leave. **

**R****angiku opened up another beer bottle, chugging it down and stopped at half the bottle. Grimmjow whistled. "Damn. Never met a chick like you, who can down a drink like that." There was a light chuckle from him. "I'm impressed." **

**Rangiku shrugged. "What's hard about drinking beer?" She finished the rest of it and tossed the bottle in a trash can. **

**Grimmjow seemed stumped for a response. "It's more than just the drink, hun." **

**Orihime looked between the two. "Ah, um… Rangiku, I'll talk to you later!" **

**Rangiku waved a hand goodbye at Orihime's leaving figure. "Okay!" **

**Walking, Orihime soon found her way to the back of the house, where a pool table and a few arcade games were. She opened the slider doors and walked outside, eyes widening. "Wow, a pool… It looks so pretty in the dusk light." **

**"****I agree," said Ichigo. He was lying on a reclining chair with his eyes closed. **

**"****Oh, I didn't know anyone else was out here." Orihime said. **

**"****Well, now you know. I was just trying to get away from the loud music. It's less loud out here." **

**She nodded, looking around, not seeing another chair to sit on. Ichigo opened an eye, seeing her movements, and seemed to already know. He moved over, "Here, I made room," he said, fully looking at her now. Her face went a bit red, but she shook it away to the best of her ability. Ichigo laughed at her action. She sat down beside him, stiff like. He lightly nudged her. "Hey, relax, I won't do anything. I couldn't let you stand up like you were, so, rest assured, it's out of generosity." **

**Smiling, she nodded and relaxed at his words. Taking a deep breath, she fell back and laughed. "That's unusually… so nice of you." Going red, she clamped her hands to her mouth out of embarrassment. **

**"****Uh…Thanks. But, isn't it normal?" Her hands letting go, she gazed at him. The sun was glowing brightly on them as it was setting into darkness. "To be nice?" **

**Yet again, she relaxed, nodding her head. She laughed, "More than you know!" **

**He smiled slightly, "Hey, want to go for a walk? There's a nature trail back here, too, and I want to check it out. Want to join me?" He stood up and she did the same. **

**"****Yes!" **

**T****atsuki was unpacking her stuff in a bedroom that actually had two beds in it. She tossed a few shirts in a drear and turned around to get more clothes. Her eyes briefly looked at the brown headed, goofy looking guy sitting on the bed before her. She raised a brow, going back to the dresser with more cloths in hand. "How long are you going to hang around me?" **

**"****Like I said, I think you're my match. Can't you feel it?" **

**She turned back around, looking him dead in the face. "Not really." **

**He huffed. "At least tell me your name."**

**"****Tatsuki Arisawa." **

**"****What?" His voice was alarmed. Tatsuki looked at him with a confused face. "****_The _****Tatsuki Arisawa?" **

**Her arms folded, brow rising, "****_The_**** Tatsuki Arisawa, what?" **

**"****_The _****Tatsuki Arisawa that won the Fighting Arts State Championships of America two times in a row!?"**

**Her face was contemplating something, but then as if a light bulb went off, she snapped a finger, going for more clothes. "Oh, yeah, that. Yup. What about it?" **

**"****Pffft, what about it? ****_What about it_****? You're, amazing!" He froze. "And to think I was trying to score on you…" He mumbled. **

**She sharply turned back around, her eyes squaring on him. "What?"**

**He vigorously shook his head, jetting out the room. "Nothing!"**

**Tatsuki looked out the door, but he was already gone. "Tch, he didn't even tell me his name." **

**N****el kicked at one of the blow up beds while the other girl plopped down on another. "I can't believe this! We're all sleeping in the same room? On ****_blow_****_up_**** beds? Seriously?"**

**The girl sitting down bounced lightly a couple of time. "It's not that bad. Kind of comfortable, actually." **

**Nel looked at her with squinting eyes. "Yoruichi , you can't be serious… are you?" **

**"****Hey, I grew up sleeping on nothing but pillows and blankets with my pet cats up till I was 11—I'm dead serious." She laid down. **

**Nel looked amazed, dumbfounded. "What, were you poor or something? That's horrid." Yoruichi looked up at here from the corner of her eyes, seeming a bit snubbed. Nel smiled apologetically, "Bad choice of words?" She self-nodded, "Yeah." **

**Yoruichi stood up and patted her on the head. "It's okay. I can tell you were raised on top of the world, so you don't know any better." It was a retort hidden in reassurance, but Yoruichi played off a friendly face too well. **

**"****Why do I feel like there something more to what you just said?" **

**Yoruichi let her hand drop. "Nah, you're just overthinking it—or not." **

**"****Wha!" **

**Yoruichi laughed, "I'm messing with you. Light up, will ya?" Nel crossed her arms, pouting at her. **

**There was a knock at the door. Both their heads turned to it, seeing Tatsuki. "Yo, I was just…" Her eyes landed on the blow up beds. "What the hell?" **

**"****Yeah, my exact thoughts," Nel said. "You were looking for the girls' bed room, right? Here it is." **

**"****Um, no, actually, I was just looking for a friend of mine and was going to ask if you saw her. I already found a bedroom to put my stuff in. Though it hardly looks like this room." **

**Yoruichi and Nel crowded her, both chorusing anxiously, "Show us the room." **

**I****n a spacious bathroom, Toshiro was putting Momo on the hot seat. She was standing before him and kept up an innocent face. He dropped his bag. "Just… what are you doing here, Momo? I want the truth this time."**

**"****Aw, Shiro—"**

**"****And I've told you not to call me that anymore. My name is Toshiro, not Shiro." He sternly interjected with a sigh.**

**"****C'mon, it's just a nick name." She reasoned. **

**"****I don't care. Now answer my question." His arms folded. She dropped the act on her face, letting go a breath while looking down for a moment, escaping his intense gaze. "Momo?" **

**She looked back up with a more serious expression to her. "Okay, I lied. Yes, I followed after you, and it's because," She slowly closed the distance between them, putting her hand softly to his face, leaning in—**

**Arms dropping, he backed into the door behind him, taken aback by her sudden action. Confusion was written all over his face. Momo stepped away, seeming hurt. "Ah… um…"**

**"****I like you! There, I said it. I followed you here to prove that I'm your match and not just a sister to you. Because I know, that's all you see me as." She moved for the door, and he clumsily moved out the way as if his feet lost some of its strength in them. She paused before leaving out the door, "You wanted the truth; I gave it to you." **

**The door closed. He leaned back against the wall. "What… just happened?"**

**R****ukia was still a bit angered. Senna noticed this and waved a hand in front her face. They were hanging around in the front room with drinks in their hands, talking, but Rukia zoned out half way through Senna's talking. "Rukia? You look mad, what's up?" **

**Rukia's face relaxed somewhat at her question, but she just shrugged. "I rather not talk about it." There seemed to be a bit of fire in her purple eyes. Senna raised a brow.**

**"****SHIT!" Yelled a gruff voice from the kitchen. Both Rukia and Senna turned their head to the direction. **

**"****What's going on over there?" Rukia thought out loud. **

**Senna seemed to be excited, "I don't know, but let's check it out!"**

**Rukia and Senna walked into the kitchen, almost everyone was already crowding around in a circle, but what was in the middle of the crowd must have been something very entertaining. Everyone except for Aizen, Gin and Yumichika were hyped and saying, "Chug, chug, chug, chug!" **

**Rukia and Senna squeezed in to see what the commotion was about; it was Rangiku and Grimmjow having a drinking challenge. Grimmjow had a small glass shot in his hand and seemed to be struggling with bringing it to his mouth. He vigorously shook his head and quickly chugged it with a second throw back of his head. Grimmjow slammed the glass back down. "Hell yeah!" He growled out.**

**It was Rangiku's turn to drink, and from what it seemed like, they had to have been at this for twenty rounds now. A smile on her face and with hardly no problem at all, Rangiku chugged the drink and sat it back down. She laughed, "Haha, you can quite now if you want Grimmjow." **

**A bit upset, his fist slammed to the counter, "Lil-like hell I will! Damn," He reached for the next filled shot, chugging it without a thought, "what type of woman are you?" **

**And just as fast he had finished his, Rangiku was already done with her's. His head threw back, "Shit!" Trying to grab his shot, he collapsed to the floor before he could grip it. He passed out. **

**Rangiku smiled silly, shrugging her shoulders and still going for another shot. "Ha, guess I'm the winner." Her brows rose, "Hey, one of you guys gonna carry him up to the guys' bedroom?" All the men had dumb founded looks on their faces. **

**"****She's entirely in a different league of her own…" Gin said, even his voice with a bit of shock to it. **

**"****Either that, or a new species," Renji simply commented with a straight face. **

**Aizen walked away, "I'm certainly not carrying him." **

**The remaining men swept dropped.**

**Senna pulled Rangiku away from the table of shots, her face ecstatic. "Oh my God, how did you do that?" **

**"****It was like your shots were nothing but water," Rukia said.**

**Rangiku wasn't following them. "What do you mean? All I did was drink. It's no big deal really. I just feel bad for that other guy; he really didn't know how to hold his liquor!" She laughed. Senna and Rukia were stunned.**

**"****Heh, I honestly doubt that was the case…" Senna said. Rangiku was still laughing, though. **

**"****The booze must be getting to her now," Rukia observed, staring at the giddy Rangiku. Senna nodded a silent agreement. **

**I****t wasn't that dark outside, the nature trail was still plain seeable, but Orihime looked to be scared and Ichigo realized this. "You scared? It's not that dark," he said. **

**She didn't look at him, "No, it's not that…" Her shoulders squared and slightly trembled. **

**"****Uh…" She looked even more away from him. Ichigo looked ahead. "Okay then." The camera view showed Orihime's face, she was beat-red and very nervous. **

Tenashi laughed, "Haha!" I looked at him like he was crazy. "Why'd she say yes to go with him if she was going to be too nervous to hang with the guy one-on-one?" He shook his head, laugh subsiding. "So stupid. I bet the guy's thinking he did something wrong."

**"****You must really not like the woods," Ichigo said. "Don't worry, you're safe with me." He put on a hero smirk, but didn't direct it to her.**

**The camera view showed her again, and what Ichigo said just seemed to make it worse on her nervousness, but somehow, Ichigo wasn't noticing.**

Tenashi dead panned. "Huh… poor guy—he's retarded…"

"How is he supposed to know what's going on with her? It's not like she's saying anything or even dropping the slightest hint," I defended. Cleary the girl was very self-conscious.

"Pffft, yeah, a girl scared of the not-dark-woods—" Tenashi paused thoughtfully—"he's retarded."

I rolled my eyes. "Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"IS."

"C'mon, just how is he supposed to—"

**Orihime tripped on a tree stump—luckily Ichigo was quick in his movements and caught her before she fell. She was holding onto to his shoulders tightly and was finally looking at him. Ichigo smiled at her. "Heh. You okay?" **

**There was a silent moment between them, just before she seemed to realize the situation and went back into hyper self-conscious-nervous-mode. Her face went red like a tomato within seconds. "W-weh-uh-um-may-mmah-sss-sure! Yeah! Oh sure!" She let go him as if he was on fire and jetted away from him, heading back the way they came. "Bye!" **

**Ichigo stood left confused, a brow rose. His hand went to his head. "That was… weird."**

I was looking at the screen like it was blinding my eyes. He couldn't really be that dense, could he?

**Ichigo continued on walking down the path to wherever it lead. "Must be a phobia or something." **

I face palmed. He is that dense.

"Ha! Retarded!" Tenashi boasted with a laugh I wish I could muffle.

But maybe Ichigo really is… I sighed, lowering my hand to look back at the TV.

**T****oshiro was still in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet in a daze like state. What Momo had told him must've really given him a shock to make him stunned from moving. "She…" He muttered, "likes me?" He shook his head, "No, she couldn't have been serious, she was joking." He told himself, but that look on her face when she confessed was hardly faking. He sighed. "Dammit, Momo." **

**Sounds of three voices and something knocking against the hallway walls found its way loudly to his ears, and he stood up, moving to the door. Picking up his luggage bag, he opened the door slightly, but almost a second later it was as if someone kicked it open, making Toshiro quickly step back. It was Renji, Kon and Yumichika carrying Grimmjow. Though, Yumichika was struggling on his end of holding up his legs. They must have backed into the door… **

**"****Yumichika, don't be so weak! Hold up your end of him," Renji's voice, sounding annoyed said.**

**"****How can you expect me to carry this overgrown beast? He must weigh 200 tons almost!" Yumichika frustratedly said. **

**"****You're not carrying him alone. Geez," Said Kon. **

**Renji's eyes caught sight of Toshiro in the bathroom, instantly getting a small smile of hope on his face. "Perfect. Hey, kid, help us out! We can use the extra arms." **

**Toshiro became offended, it showed clearly on his face. He scoffed, "I'm not a kid!" **

**Renji looked surprised. "Oh, my bad. Help us out, will ya?" **

**Still having somewhat of a glare in his eyes, he dropped his luggage bags once again and helped Yumichika hold up the legs end of Grimmjow. **

**N****el's eyes were brightly shinning of joy. Tatsuki brought them to the room with the two beds, and as soon as they entered, Nel was having a bliss-attack. **

**"****This is really weird," Yoruichi said, "why only two beds?" **

**"****Who knows—I just now know that I'm definitely calling dibs on the second bed!" Nel stated, pumping her fist. "You're cool with it, right, Yoruichi? I mean, you said it yourself, you're used to sleeping with cats!" **

**Ignoring the insult, Yoruichi had a plain look on her face. "Don't think I quite said it like that…" **

**"****Sleeping with cats?" Tatsuki openly thought. **

**There was a knock at the door. The three girls turned to see who it was, and it turned out to be Momo walking in. "Hi," she sweetly said. "What's going on in here?" **

**Nel shoved her out the room, closing the door quickly, "Nothing!" **

**Tatsuki was shaking her head. "What is wrong with you?"**

**Nel looked at her, laughing innocently. She shrugged. **

**Momo turned away from the door, wearing a confused look. "That was strange." The door suddenly opened back up, showing Tatsuki to be the one to be generous enough to do so. Nel was on the verge of tears behind her, whining about her opening the door. **

**"****Sorry about that, you can come in." Tatsuki said. **

**Momo looked concerned towards Nel, and smiled softly. "I'm sorry if I did something to upset you." **

**"****You didn't do anything, she's just spoiled, and a baby apparently." Yoruichi kidded with a friendly smile. **

**Momo walked in, "Oh…" **

**"****I'm Tatsuki, just so you know," She announced, redirecting the subject. **

**"****Yoruichi," The purple haired girl said next. **

**Nel folded her arms, clearly refusing to greet her properly, but then Tatsuki threw up her fist near her face, frightening her into a squeak. **

**"****Yo, what's your name?" She sternly asked, taking her fist away.**

**Nel's eyes were tearing of fright, "N-Nel!"**

**Tatsuki smirked of satisfaction and turned back to Momo, "So, what do we call you?" **

**Momo smiled brightly, losing the unsureness in her tone and said, "Haha, Momo!"**

**T****oshiro, Yumichika, Kon and Renji laid Grimmjow down on one of the blow up beds. Kon fell down on another bed to the back of him, breathing out a long breath. "Man, this guy was really heavy, what the heck is he made of?" **

**Toshiro was about to leave the room, but Renji spoke before he could step another foot closer to the door. "Hey, shorty, are you really not a teen? You look hella young, how old are you?" **

**The upset look that Toshiro had when Renji called him a kid came over him again and he turned around, "Don't call me short!" He snapped, gritting his teeth. **

**Renji put his hands up, once again looking apologetic, "Alright, alright, calm down. Sorry." He let his hands fall, "Are you going to answer my question?" **

**Toshiro relaxed a bit, still on edge. "Tch. I'm twenty-seven." He folded his arms, having a bored look in his eyes. **

**Renji, Kon and Yumichika were stoned still of shock. Sweat dropped from them. "WHAT!" The three of them said. Toshiro flinched, eyes widening at their state of shock. **

**Kon's mouth was gaped and his eyebrows were twitching as he slowly pointed at the shorter male, "You—you're not…serious, right? You can't be… twenty-seven. You look like you're sixteen!" **

**Yumichika dropped to his knees and grabbed hold of Toshiro's arms in a tight grip, hands shaking. "Tell me, tell me little man!" He was going into tears. **

**Toshiro started to frown, "Tell you what?" **

**"****The secret to eternal youth! I have tried everything, everything possible to give my beautiful skin the young flare it deserves, but nothing works, I still age every year! Look," he pointed at his face, "I'm getting wrinkles!" He dramatically sobbed. **

**Toshiro looked closely… He moved away. "I don't see anything. And let go of me! I don't have a secret for looking this young, I just do." **

**Yumichika let him go and ran out the room, yelling, "I must drink my sorrows away!" **

**Renji was rubbing his forehead. "Wow, I can't believe it. Twenty-seven? Holy crap. Aren't you lucky." **

**"****Not really. I have to deal with people like you that overreact when I tell them my age; women are the worst ones."**

**Renji sweat dropped. **

**Kon got excited at hearing about the women part and raised up to his feet. "My buddy, my pal! Tell me all about you're women troubles regarding this matter. What're the perks—I mean, down sides?" **

**"****For starters, they all cling to me and try to get me to go out with them. It's a real pain in the ass. It's hard to find a girl that would just act normal around me," He explained. **

**But all Kon seemed to hear was, "They fight over you?" **

**"****To put it simply, yeah. Never try to break up a cat-fight, especially if it involves three girls." Toshiro looked like he was getting a bad headache at telling him that. **

**A goofy smile had then spread across Kon's face, his head was looking slightly upward and there were stars in his eyes. "No, girls, please, don't fight over me. There's enough ****_Kon_**** to go around. Heheheh~" **

**"****What's wrong with him?" Toshiro asked, staring at Kon like he as crazy.**

**Renji sighed. "I think he's fantasizing what you said about the girls fighting over you, and is picturing himself in that situation."**

**"****How absurd," Ulquiorra suddenly said. He was still reading his book and didn't bother to look up at them. **

**Renji looked like he got a shiver up his spine. **

**Toshiro shook his head at Kon. "Really..."**

**"****I would appreciate it if we didn't use the bathroom as a luggage storage," Uryu said, stepping into the room. He was holding up Toshiro's bag and laid it down. **

**"****Ah, that's mine. I didn't really intend to leave it there…" **

**"****I see," Uryu pushed up his glasses, a white glare clouded them. "…And just how old are you? I thought the age requirement was twenty-one and above."**

**Toshiro faced palmed.**

**D****ownstairs, Rangiku, Rukia and Senna were still talking on the subject of Rangiku's high alcohol tolerance. **

**Rangiku had a laid back attitude about her as she shrugged, saying, "I told you, I'm fine. 30 shots of liquor is barely enough to do anything," She laughed.**

**"****That's just amazing… or maybe weird," Senna said.**

**"****Rangiku, how many shots of liquor does it take until you start to fill the heavy effects?" Rukia asked. **

**Rangiku gave this a honest thought, from what it looked like, and responded after an entire few moments passed. "Well, that's a good question! I don't really know. Haha," She admitted, smiling, but it died a moment later. "But you know, there was this one time I woke up laying on my chest on the floor when I was in college in my dorm, and I guess I blacked out the previous night from drinking too much, not that I remember how many drinks I had that night…. And the fact I almost died from lack of oxygen to my lungs because my breast are too big—" she sighed, looking at her breast, "It's hard having this much going on the front lawn. But anyway, I promised myself to never drink that much again." **

**Rukia and Senna didn't know if they should be scared by this story or if they should be amazed… **

**"****Too bad you don't remember how many drinks is your limit." Senna pointed out again. **

**Rangiku sweat dropped. "Heheh. True." Orihime ran by them in a hyper state, her face was heavy red, she was sweating and panting. Rangiku looked at her surprised. "Orihime! What happened to you? You look like you just came from running a marathon." **

**The once overly cheery Orihime was now finding it hard to form a sentence without stuttering what only sounded like gibberish. "W-we-wer-were-ssssoooo-clo-close—" and so on… **

**"****Whoa, calm down, Orihime. You were so close to who?" Senna asked, concerned for her. But it seemed like asking Orihime that only made her situation worse and her face exploded in deep red all over again. **

**Orihime covered her face with her hands, "Oh my God, I need to sleep! I need to forget about it!" She hurried away, but bumped into a wall—**

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" Tenashi said, looking bewildered.

"Only she knows; only she knows," I said, sighing at the poor girl.

**Before Rangiku, Senna or Rukia could say anything, Orihime was quick to reassure them of her health. "Oopsie! Heheh-hah, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, okay bye!" She jetted off. **

**Senna could only blink a few times, completely baffled. "Okay—what just happened?" **

**"****I have no idea. I'm going to get some fresh air." Rukia said, heading to leave out the back of the house. She passed up Aizen and Gin who were playing pool and continued on outside. She took in the scenery of the clear night sky, seeing a full moon set in place in the mist of stars and smiled softly. "This feels a lot better."**

**I****chigo had found his way to a beach side; the waves were crashing against the sandy shoreline in calming swift movements. He was sitting down close to the shoreline with only his bare feet in the way of feeling the continuous waves. He angled his head up towards the starry sky, gazing at the full moon that was in the mist of the sea of stars and sighed. "A full moon, huh—never seen it so big…" Ichigo's phone started to ring from his pocket and he picked it up, not paying attention to the caller ID, "Hello?"**

**"****SON!" **

**"****Dad? What's up?"**

**"****I'm calling about your baby sisters!" **

**Ichigo seemed to get a dull stare in his eyes. "What about them?" **

**"****They're not home, haven't been since you left, and I'm worried sick about them! They haven't been answering my calls. Can you try to get a hold of them? Maybe they'll answer seeing it's from you." **

**"****Uh, I doubt it… Listen, dad, they're twenty-one now and are wanting to explore more, I'm sure they're just out having too much fun somewhere—"**

**"****Ichigo! How can you say that?" **

**"****Say what?" **

**"****Twenty-one! TWENTY-ONE! No, I won't accept it! They will always be my baby girls, my two bright sun shines!" **

**"****Yuzu a sun shine, sure. Karin… not so much," He said away from the phone, he cleared his throat.**

**"****What was that!" His father snapped. **

**"****Nothing. Look, you got to calm down." He tried to tell his Dad, but his father continued his woos over the phone. Ichigo let out a frustrated groan, scratching his head. "I left to come here last night, so they've been gone for a night and a full day… Dad, call me back if they're not home by tomorrow." **

**"****Okay, Son." **

**Ichigo hung up the phone. "Geez! Yuzu, Karin, what are you two up to?" He called Karin. The phone rung for a couple rings—**

**"****Yeah?" Karin answered. **

**Ichigo was relieved. "Dad's worried sick about you and Yuzu, where are you two? Why aren't you answering his calls?"**

**Karin groaned. "That old goat, always overeating." **

**"****You two have been gone since last night, I doubt he's over reacting this time around," Ichigo sternly told her. **

**"****Whatever, um…" **

**"****Who's that on the phone?" Came Yuzu's sweet voice in the background.**

**"****It's Ichi-ni," Karin told her. **

**"****Ichi-ni! Hi, Ichi-ni, I can't wait to see you—" it sounded like Yuzu was pushed away from the phone. **

**"****Yeah, we can't wait to see you when you get back from your trip, is what she means of course," Karin was quick to say. **

**Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, I think I got that, Karin. Now, again, where are you two?" **

**"****We're… at one of our friend's house. We accidently fell asleep while we were here last night and we stayed to hang out some more. I wasn't answering dad's calls because I'm tired of him treating me and Yuzu like we're still kids. It's annoying. We're heading home now, though, so I'll clear his worries up when we get there." She explained. **

**"****Alright then, and Karin, no matter how much you're annoyed by Dad still treating you like a kid, don't make him worry over you like he is now. Just tell him how you feel. Okay?" **

**"****Yeah. Yeah, you right, Ichi-ni… I gotta go, talk to you when you get back." She hung up the phone. **

**And as Ichigo was putting his phone back in his pocket, he noticed ****_her_**** in the corner of his eye.**

**G****in hit a red striped ball in the left corner pocket. He grinned in delight. "That's my fourth straight ball, oh my, I think I'm going to win." **

**Aizin only observed. "So it seems." Gin hit another striped ball in a pocket, this time purple. "But, the last two aren't as simple to pocket." Gin continued to grin, and try to hit the yellow striped ball in the middle pocket, but it bounced off the inside and hit the eight ball by a corner pocket. Aizen now grinned, getting his pool stick ready and pocketed a red solid ball first, then a solid yellow, then a solid blue, solid brown, solid green and lastly—**

**"****I practically set that up for you," Gin said—**

**Aizen pocketed the eight ball. There was a slight smugness to Aizen as he was chalking his cue stick. "Another round?" **

**Gin started racking the balls into pyramid form. "Of course. You're quite the opponent." **

**Aizen went first and broke the balls after Gin had taken the bracket from around them. A blue solid and a brown strip went in different corner pockets. "I'll be solids." He set up to take another shot, aiming for the red solid in the middle of the pool table in mist other strips and solids. "This may seem… to be a strong shift in conversation, but I have a feeling—" he took the shot, having the white ball hit the red solid perfectly in a middle pocket, "you're here for more than what the others are." **

**"****Hmmm… really, I say, what makes you think that?" Gin's smile fell just a little bit, showing a small crack in façade.**

**"****Well," He stood up straight, cue stick propped to stand in his hands, "this is a game of love, connection… and I see in you that you could care less about that. You're only here for the money, aren't you?"**

**There was hesitation before Gin responded. **

"Of course he's on the show for the money! They're all on the show for that reason, who cares two poops about love?" Tenashi outburst.

I shot a bland stare at him for a moment. "That would be you, Tenashi."

**"****True, I won't lie. I am only here for the money, but if I find love along the way, that'd be a bonus along with my many reasons," He admitted. His expression was more real and less fake. He wasn't smiling anymore as he looked at Aizen begin to go for another solid—he sighed—it went in.**

**T****atsuki's intuition went off like a bolt of lightning striking through her mind. Momo noticed this. "Um, are you okay, Tatsuki?" **

**"****Orihime…" Tatsuki muffled. The three girls looked at her oddly. The next thing they knew, Tatsuki was out the door. **

**"****Lock her out the room!" Nel said, reaching for the door, but Yoruichi stepped in the way with an oddly scary smile. Nel's eyes went fearful, "Why are you two so ****_scary_****?" She wined. **

**Tatsuki spotted Orihime staggering down the hallway as if she was in a heavy daze and she rushed to her, stopping her in her tracks. "****_Orihime_****? What happened to you? What's wrong?" There was great concern on her face. **

**Orihime still had a red flushed face and didn't seem to be focusing on Tatsuki. "Tatsuki… Um, I-and th-there was this guy-and he-he-we-outside—" her head seemed to explode all over again, but this time she passed out into Tatsuki's arms. **

**It looked like a murder scene… **

**Momo, Nel and Yorrichi looked out the room to see what was going on, but only laid eyes on a very changed Tatsuki, who was on fire with rage that felt almost demonic. "****_He will pay,_****" She seethed, sending a chill up the three girls' spines. **

**Nel was shaking, stuttering her words, "C-ca-can-we please-looo—lock the door now?"**

Tenashi started air drawing a cross down from his forehead and across his chest with his eyes closed. He clapped his hands together.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Obviously praying for that poor unsuspecting orange head," He said.

**U****ryu started to look nervous, Renji, Kon and Toshiro noticed. "What's up with you?" Renji asked him. **

**"****I sense a horrifying presence coming…" Uryu said, trying to keep his cool, but was not holding it up that well. **

**Kon was startled. "Are you serious!? Coming for us!?"**

**Uryu nodded. "Hm." **

**"****Don't try to act all composed, I can tell you're scared!" Toshiro said.**

**"****You don't know what you're talking about, little man," Uryu countered. **

**That pushed the final button. "Will you guys SHUT UP ABOUT MY HIEGHT!"**

**"****Well, it's not just your height, you look like a kid, too," Renji laughed. **

**"****SHUT UP!" **

**The door bust open, creating a heavy damaged crack in the wall where it slammed. All of the guys' eyes except for Ulquiorra's went wide with shock. **

**Tatsuki stepped in the room with a not so friendly atmosphere around her. "Which one of you hurt her?" She seethed, fist bawling. **

**Kon started to cry of fear. "Tatsuki? Why are you being so scary right now? Hurt who?"**

**Toshiro excluded himself by stepping away from Kon, Uryu and Renji. "I sure didn't do anything. I'm just a kid," He cunningly said. **

**Renji's head snapped to Toshiro, "You bastard!" **

**Toshiro slipped past Tatsuki and left the room, "Cya, Senpais." **

**Kon looked like he swallowed his life. "State champion…" He squeaked, "two times in a row."**

**Tatsuki cracked her knuckles. **

"Hey, I just noticed something…" I spoke up.

Tenashi hardly seemed interested. "And what's that?"

"Aren't there two girls missing on the show?"

"Hah?"

"Ten guys and there's supposed to be ten girls as well, but there's only eight…"

"Hm! Maybe, they realized how stupid it would be of them to go on this lame show and opted out," He laughed. "All ten of those dudes the producers chose are total pansies."

"I don't know why I talk to you."

**R****ukia walked far enough to the point where she found herself at a beach side. She looked up at the full moon, which was much clearer above the vase blue of the ocean. The scene was so breath taking that she didn't noticed Ichigo staring at her until a butterfly happened to passed by her right eye, and tried to look at it, but it was already out of her eyesight. Instead her eyes landed on Ichigo. **

**And for some reason, neither of them could look away from each other. **

**"****Um… hi," Rukia said first, approaching him. "Okay if I sit next to you?" Ichigo nodded and she sat down. Rukia looked up to the sky, but Ichigo was still eyeing her as if she was the strangest thing he'd ever scene. Rukia awkwardly cleared her throat, "You don't talk much, I guess?"**

**Like a snap of a finger, Ichigo blinked a couple of times and shook his head, looking away quick. "Ah! Nah, that's… I talk. I was just… looking at that crab… over there. Not you." **

**"****And you must have see-through vision, apparently." She laughed.**

**The camera view showed Ichigo's face. His cheeks were lightly blushing. "Whatever… What are you out here for? Did the party stop or something?" **

**She raised a brow at him. "You're not the only one who enjoys being outside under the moon and stars, you know? I wanted some fresh air. So I went for a walk and wound up here. What about you?" **

**Ichigo was still looking away. "I wanted to get away from the loud music. It's more peaceful out here." **

**Rukia stared at him, her face simple. The same butterfly that had caught Rukia's eye flew on top of Ichigo's head and Rukia snickered. His hair was so orange that it looked like the butterfly was standing on a sunset. "Oh, don't move." She told him, a small smile appearing. **

**"****Hm?" Ichigo slightly moved his head, Rukia slapped his shoulder and he flinched a bit, "Hey!" **

**"****I told you not to move," Her hand slowly reached for the butterfly, "there's a butterfly on your head."**

**"****A butterfly?"**

**"****Geez you're tall!" She said, realizing his head was out her reach. She stood on her feet, giving herself a better leverage to get the butterfly. **

**Ichigo laughed, "Or maybe you're just short?" Before Ichigo even knew it, he was face first in the sand while Rukia had her knees planted in his back, locking his arms and keeping him pinned against the sand underneath her. "Gah! What the hell? Hey! Get off me!"**

**"****I am not short!"**

**"****Hah?" She twisted his arms some more, Ichigo was starting to feel the pain, "Okay, okay, you're not short! Let me go!"**

**The butter fly had already flew off of Ichigo's head before Rukia pinned him, and had now disappeared.**

**Rukia let him go as she stood to her feet, frowning. Ichigo took a moment, but surely did stand up and looked at her again, clearly angered. "What the hell was that for?" But his eyesight was way off and he had to crane his head down to really look at her. There was a moment of pause… He snickered. "You are seriously shor—" Rukia kicked his leg, making him yelp as he bent down to rub it. "What in the world is your problem?" He fumed.**

**"****Don't call me short!" **

**"****But you are—gah!" She punched his stomach and he keeled over. **

**Rukia stomped off away from him. "JERK!" **

**Ichigo would've yelled back at her, but he could only whimper, "****_Bitch_****." **

**Rukia found her way back to the nature trail path. She was fuming in anger. "Who does he think he is?" A sharp snapping sound sounded around her and she paused in her step. She looked up—**

**"****What the hell are you doing?! Move, midget!" Ichigo yelled at her just as she turned to him, pushing her out the way of a thick tree branch falling, but he couldn't leap out of the way quickly enough, one of his legs getting caught under the branch. He groaned in pain. "Dammit!" He used his safe leg to kick the branch off and held the pained one.**

**Rukia rose to her feet, she was shocked and clearly upset with him. "You idiot! What were you thinking?" **

**"****Are you serious?! I was thinking I'd save you, which I did! Maybe you should be thanking me instead of scolding me?" He winced. **

**"****I didn't need to be saved, I could've saved myself." Her voice was calmer. **

**Ichigo shook his head. "You are… crazy." **

**"****And you're stupid, Mr. Carrot Top. She went close by him and offered her hand to him.**

**"****Don't call me that! I have a name," He looked at her then, seeing that she was smirking at him. "And no it's not hypocrite… I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," He grabbed her hand.**

**"****And I'm," She pulled for him to stand, and once he managed to, she held his arm securely. "Rukia Kuchiki."**

**_Writer's Note: _**_If any of you guys are wondering why some of the words start in this format: __R__ukia. With the underline, it's because that's my indication of a shift in focus point (scene cutting back to certain characters). Hope that makes sense. Goodbye and till next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Writer's Note:_** _Hey, been a month, I know, but here is the second chapter! Better late than never, is what they say, right? Enjoy._

* * *

"It's like they just forgot the fact that they totally hated one another a moment ago…" Tenashi said, surprised that Rukia was actually helping Ichigo back to the house.

"Well," I started, taking in the scene of events my own self, "he did save her from being clunked over the head by a branch…"

"Psssh," Tenashi waved his hand down at the act of heroics. "She would've lived."

Oh wow…

**The camera cut to finally showing the host of the show, who was somewhere in front of some palm trees. ****"****Hey there, I****'****m the host of this event, and I know I****'****m popping up late in the show, but I wanted to let our guest settle in before I got in the picture of things. So now, let****'****s see how things are coming along.****" **

**The camera view followed the host down a path that was heading for the front of the house. The host stopped just a few ways from the door, ****"****Wonder if any connections have been made yet****…" ****He paused in his speaking, his expression falling flat. He moved closer to the door to listen to it, and the sound of yelling, things breaking and loud banging could be heard. The host looked back to the camera very confused. **

**Renji ****– ****Thought Booth **

**Renji groaned, shaking his head. ****"****I can****'****t tell you. They can****'****t tell you. The only person who could tell you is someone who was passed out, apparently.****" ****Another groan.**** "****Things escalated so quickly.****" **

**Renji ****–**** End **

**T****atsuki was throwing chairs and anything in her reach at all the guys, except for Grimmjow who still slept. They were very frightened and huddling up together in the front room. The music was cut off, or better told, broken off, and only Tatsuki****'****s rampaging voice drowned out everyone. The other girls were standing a safe distance behind her and felt sorry for the guys as they watched the crazy scene she was putting on. **

**"****Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is your deal!?****" ****Renji yelled back to her, hands held up in defense. **

**"****What did you guys do to her?****" ****Gin asked. **

**"****The hell should we know!****" ****Kon, Toshiro, Renji and Uryu responded.**

**"****She just stomped into our room, raging like a tiger from the get-go, asking us about hurting a girl!****" ****Renji added. **

**"****We****'****re gonna die,****" ****Kon said. **

**"****Please,****" ****Aizen scoffed, ****"****She****'****s just a girl. If anything, we****'****re the ones acting ridiculous. We can take her****… ****together of course.****"**

**"****And you have my life insurance written also in those words?****" ****Gin chided. **

**"****No, seriously, we****'****re gonna die. Do you guys have no idea who she is?****" ****Kon said to them. **

**A microwave was pitched towards them this time, smashing against the wall above their heads. They all flinched as they chorused, ****"****Who is she?****" **

**"****Tatsuki Arizawa****… ****the current champion of Fighting Arts State Championships of America,****" ****He squeaked. **

**And then there were no words in response, only the green eyed, quiet, book reading guy taking off his white shirt. **

**"****What****—****are you doing?****" ****Uryu asked him. **

**"****Waving white for surrender,****" ****He simply said.**

**A moment of silence. **

**"****WHO HURT HER!****"**

**The smashing sound of yet another house item made the guys spring into action and fought for the guy****'****s white shirt just as he was raising it. **

**"****Should we help them?****" ****Yoruichi out spoke, but wasn****'****t met with a response, only heads shaking as in no. **

**Tatsuki** **– ****Thought Booth**

**Sitting in the small compound room, Tatsuki had a nonchalant look on her face, like she could really care less. "My thought process in that moment was: 'Orihime was hurt. Okay, but by who?'" Tatsuki shook her head slowly. "I had to weed 'em out somehow. I feel in that moment, I handled it best." **

**Tatsuki ****–**** End**

"I would have called the cops, kicked her off the show, and had her imitated into a psych ward! She is nuts'o!" Tenashi was dialing a number on his phone.

I was laughing at what he said, but then noticed what he was doing. "You do know that this show was filmed months ago, right?"

He hung up the phone and tossed it to the floor. Good thing it was carpet under us... "Can't blame a guy for trying to save his fellow brethren," he said dramatically with a sniff.

I was suspicious of his sudden caring and wanted to test the waters. "Yeah, only if you were there. You could've stood up to h-"

"No way in hell I would've."

New it...

**The host to the show hurried inside the house, but he immediately had to dodge a roll of paper towels. The kitchen was a mess, the front room was decorated new with broken pieces of home appliances, glass and wood from destroyed chairs. His face went full of shock and teary. "Oh damn, stop! Stop!" He yelled at Tatsuki as she was just about to throw another paper towel roll. **

**The guys, who were still trying to take the white shirt halted as well in that moment. All the girls except for Nel had relaxed some at the entrance of the host, Nel was still scared and trying to scoot away, but Yoruichi grabbed her by the shirt. Nel whined, "Why-hy-hyeeeee?" **

**The host looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. "What the hell is going on in here?!" He pointed at Tatsuki briefly, "Why the HELL are you destroying things?" **

**Renji let a breath of relief out, moving forward away from the man-huddle. "Thank God. Who are you?" **

**"I'm the mother God damn host!" He snapped in response, "And all of this," he was motioning his hands at the destruction of things, "is coming out of your prize money if you win this show, and if you guys don't win, it's coming out of your own wallets! Now someone explain why in the world did this happen?" **

**There were a number amount of groans sounding from everyone but Tatsuki. **

**Tatsuki ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"I didn't give a crap," She smiled smugly, "No one hurts my friends without justice being served right back to them."**

**Tatsuki ****–**** End**

**During this moment, Ichigo and Rukia returned back to the house and walked into the middle of the dying fuse. The host observed that Ichigo was hurt somewhere on his right leg and sighed. **

**"And what happened to you?" He asked. **

**"Um, a tree branch fell on my lower leg..." Ichigo answered, then redirecting everyone's attention back to Tatsuki. "What's going on in here?"**

**"One of you ten guys hurt my friend, Orihime. I was just trying to find out who so I could repay the action." She explained more calmly. **

**"Wait, Orihime?" Rangiku spoke up, stepping forward. Tatsuki looked at her. "She was in a pretty messed up shape when she came back in the house. She was all flustered! And couldn't speak properly." **

**"Did she say what happened to her?" Tatsuki asked. **

**"Well, yeah, kinda. From what I could decipher out of her broken sentences. She was with a guy when she was outside apparently, and he got close to her or something," Rangiku told her. **

**And just at hearing that, a fire aura heated up from Tatsuki again. **

**The guys backed up into their huddle and Ichigo seemed to be putting together pieces in his head... **

**Ichigo flinched and Rukia glanced up at him a second. "Oh no," He groaned. "Ah," Ichigo drew Tatsuki's attention, he got nervous under her glare. "I know who you're talking about, um... I'm the guy she was with." **

**Silence... **

Tenashi laughed. "He's dead."

**"So your the guy who hurt her!" Kon yelled out. **

**Ichigo went full of shock and snapped his head back and forth between Kon and Tatsuki. "Hold up a minute, say what?! I didn't hurt her!" **

**"Liar!" Kon retorted. **

**All the guys all nodded their head in agreement with Kon. They were basically throwing Ichigo to the wolves, or in this case, fire-breathing-tiger that is Tatsuki so that all the heat would be safely diverted from them. **

**Tatsuki started cracking her knuckles. **

**Rukia let go of ichigo's arm while he leaned on a couch and she moved away. The host and camera man stepped away. **

**Ichigo put a shaky hand up, "Wait a sec... Hey!" Tatsuki roared and charged for him, "BUT I DIDNT DO ANYTHIIIING, GAH!" **

**"Oooooh," everyone voiced. **

**The host pulled out his phone and started calling someone. "The ambulance is also coming out of your wallets." **

**More groans. **

The show cut to commercial break and all I mostly hear is Tenashi's out burst laughing as he was slapping his thigh. "This is straight up comedy! I think I might watch this show again with you after this."

Curses. Was he serious? If he actually watches next week's episode with me again, I think I'd die of his annoyance. I had to think of something... "This is just the beginning though. I'm sure later on things will be more drama filled and lovey dovey."

"And when that happens, I'll stop watching it with you. For now this is too good not to watch."

I face palmed. Great. Just great.

Before the show came back on, mostly bore, but some interesting rounds of commercials played through. When the show came back, I noticed that it wasn't still night time and that it was now day time; must be the next day. All the guys and girls were standing outside in the backyard on the grass, while there were rows of ten large buckets filled with some water a ways in front of them. The host stood in front of them as well.

Ichigo was wearing an ankle cast on his left leg and looked pretty banged up in the face, no serious bruises though. Orihime was standing next to him and was apologizing to him almost every five seconds. Ichigo kept reassuring her that she didn't need to apologize.

"Boy, that Tatsuki chick beat the crap out of him, and then he was already injured from saving the bitchy short girl." Tenashi shook his head, "Such a shame. He's still a pansy though."

I signed and turned up the volume a bit in hopes of drowning him out.

**"A****lright," The host finally spoke, "getting passed last night's crazy fiasco, we are now moving on to the first game challenge for you guys. Here's how it goes: You're each going to partner up with someone and whichever couples finish top three will go on a special outing together to better get to know their partner. So be sure that the partner you choose is the one you think you may have a connection with." **

**Ichigo ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"Partner with a girl that I feel I may have a connection with, huh?" He scratched the top of his head for a short moment, pondering on it. "...Well, so far I've only talked to two girls of the ten one-on-one, and the first one, Orihime, was cool... Though she seemed way spooked out when I was with her and she ran away, and that ended with her psycho friend thinking I did something to her violently, and the end result violently attacked me." **

**Ichigo ****– ****End**

**Tatsuki ****– ****Thought booth**

**"Orihime told me the full story today, and I do feel bad that I beat the crap out of him for something he didn't do. But will I apologize for him being a pansy and getting beat by a girl...? No. That was all on him. For as who I think my match is, I think it's whoever's not a pansy. My odds are not looking so good." **

**Tatsuki ****– ****End**

"Ha! Even she agrees with me. They're pansies." Tenashi gloated.

I shook my head.

**Orihime ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"He was so nice to forgive me after what happened. He really is a cool guy. I wish Tatsuki would have never hurt him." She awkwardly laughed, blushing. "I don't know if he's my match, but I hope he is."**

**Orihime ****– ****End**

**Ichigo ****– ****Though Booth**

**Um... before that mess of a misunderstanding, I talked to Rukia, and the beginning of meeting her, when I first saw her, was... weird. I don't really know how to explain it."**

**Ichigo ****– ****End**

**Rukia ****– ****Thought booth**

**"Definitely not partnering with ponytail-spike head. And, _definitely_ not partnering with carrot-top, but you know, when I first saw him, I thought I felt something, but it must've been a warning of his asshole-ness." **

**Rukia ****– ****End**

**Ichigo ****– ****Thought Booth**

**Ichigo shrugged with a light bitter chuckle. "Might've been a connection there with her, but that went zip as soon as her _fist_ connected with my _gut_."**

**Ichigo ****– ****End**

**Rukia ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"He did save me from getting hurt bad, though. I guess that does retract the negative-hundred points I put on him." She slightly smiled. **

**Ichigo ****– ****Though Booth**

**Ichigo was shaking his head. His face deadpan. "What compelled me to save her, I will never know." He made a pained face, "Ah, 'cause that gut punch really frickin' hurt. For real, who in the hell taught her how to punch?" **

**Ichigo ****– ****End**

**Momo ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"My match is Shiro!" She said with full on determination. **

**Momo ****– ****End**

**Kon ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"What can I say? It takes a man to tame the wild one named Tatsuki Arizawa. She, is my match." His eyes twinkled as he was fist pumping. **

**Kon ****– ****End**

**The host clapped his hands together. "Now here's how the game goes..." He paused in his speech, noticing something as his eyes scanned from left to right. He pointed his finger down the row of them, silently counting... "There's only eight girls." **

**"I was just about to bring that up, actually," Senna said. **

**"Then where's the other two girls?" The host asked. **

**Just when everyone was shrugging, two female voices could be heard coming close towards them. One perkier and the other more on the chill side. **

**"Are we at the right house? Where is everybody?" The chill voice wondered. **

**"Heeey, maybe they're all a day late like us!" The perkier voice assumed. **

**"Nah, I doubt it, Yuhzu." **

**Ichigo jumped in place and the nerves in his face muscles twitched. "No way... It can't be." **

**"Ahaha, Karin, I found them! They're all in the backyard." **

**"Sweet," Karin replied.**

**Everyone in the backyard turned towards the slider door behind them to see the two late new comers. Yuhzu and Karin stood just outside the door. Karin waved a hand, greeting, "Yo."**

**Yuhzu just smiled brightly. **

**Ichigo was dying. **

**"Check out the new hotties," Grimmjow blew a whistle. He was right next to ichigo and he heard what he said. **

**Lightning went off in Ichigo's mental world and he exploded of anger. "HEEEY! Those are my sisters that you're talking about!" All eyes went to him as he stepped forward. **

**Karin remained completely stoic while Yuhzu just waved at Ichigo. **

**"Hi, Ichi-ni!" **

**"Yuhzu, Karin, what the hell are you two doing here?! Did you tell Dad this is where you two disappeared to?!" **

**"Chill, Ichi-hi. Yeah, we told that old-goat today. He was cool with it when we told him you'd be here," Karin said. **

**"Ka-k-kah..." Ichigo was speechless. **

**"This is interesting," Said Gin. **

**Grimmjow had his eye's fixated on Karin like a tiger looking at it's prey with a smirk on his face. **

**Grimmjow ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"I don't give a damn that her brother is here, too. When I see something I want, I get it, no matter the obstacle. Especially if that obstacle is a pansy." He chuckled. "What type of guy gets beat by a woman?"**

**Grimmjow ****– ****End**

**The host seemed satisfied that the missing girls found their way to the house on their own. "Okay, girls, come down here and join the rest of the group. I'm about to explain the rules of the game challenge for today. And if you don't know..." **

**"Yeah, yeah, I've watched this show before, so just get on with it." Karin told him. Yuhzu nodded. **

**"Haha, Alright then. Here's how it goes. The girls will have to sit in one of the buckets, and their guy partner only has to hold them up; whoever let's their female partner down first out of exhaustion, is disqualified. Last three remaining, as you already know, gets to go on that outing. Now, pair up guys and stand by one of the buckets." **

**Everyone started mingling around, finding their partner. Toshiro was immediately snagged by Momo. Karin gave in to partnering with Grimmjow. Orihime asked Ichigo to be his partner, but he really couldn't respond since he was still stunned of his sister's arrival and just nodded. **

**Renji partnered with Senna. Rangiku only had the choices left out of Gin, Aizen, Kon and Renji. She didn't want to ask Aizen, cause he seemed like a cunning snake, and would've asked Renji, but he was already talking with Senna, so she asked Kon, but he was way too on the creepy excited side and she made a quick B-line around to Gin with a sigh. Gin accepted. Tatsuki then asked Kon and he was cool with it anyway. Uryu had then partnered with Yoruichi and Nel with Aizen. **

**There were only two girls left: Rukia and Yuhzu. Yumichika tried to ask Yuhzu first, but the quiet-green-eyed guy intercepted her first, leaving him with the only one being Rukia left. Rukia and him stood together, and from the look on his face he was a bit upset about it. **

**All the pairings stood by a bucket each and the girls sat in it. **

**The host smiled. "Start on three," He said, and the guys got into position to left the buckets up. "One... two... three!" **

**The guys lifted the girls in the buckets up and held them to their abdomen. **

**And just after three minutes, Kon was the first to start struggling a bit. **

**Kon ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"All I have to do is hold her up... Pfft, well, it sounded a lot easier than when I actually did it. Maybe it was the extra water weight, I don't know. All I knew was, in that moment, my arms frickin' burned trying to keep her up."**

**Kon ****– ****End**

**"Oh no, Kon looks to be the first to start struggling." The host announced. Kon's arms started to lower, and in the next thirty seconds he gave in and let Tatsuki down. She face palmed and Kon started flexing his arms. "And Kon is out just after four minutes!" **

**Kon ****– ****Thought Booth**

**Kon was laughing innocently. "My arms are still sore!"**

**Kon ****– ****End**

**Tatsuki ****–**** Thought Booth **

**"Geez, I should have been the one to carry him. That was pitiful."**

**Tatsuki ****– ****End**

**Gin ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"I would be lying if I said it wasn't tough. I could handle it though, but I didn't know how long it would take until it got down to at least five couples," A slight chuckle. "About, the seven minute mark, Yumichika was next to give in and was out." **

**Gin ****– ****End**

**Yumichika ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"Do you know what that type of activity can do to my fingers if done for too long? One word. Blisters. Sorry, not happening to my beautiful fingers." **

**Yumichika ****– ****End**

**Rukia ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"Excuse me," She raised a hand, "But I thought only men were allowed on this show? No?" She nodded with a sigh. "Okay then."**

**Rukia ****– ****End**

**Gin ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"And then it was the quiet guy. And then it was Renji the next minute and I'm just thinking to myself," He drew a bawled fist up and slowly brought it down, "_yeees. _just three more to go." he softly smiled.**

**Gin ****– ****End**

**Ulquorra ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"I could've kept going if I wanted to. But I realized, it was pointless to win with someone I didn't care to win with."**

**Ulquorra** **– ****End**

**Yuhzu** **– ****Thought Booth**

**"He tried his best and that's all that matters in the end," She nicely said. "Besides, I kind of got the feeling that he didn't really care to win anyway, " She softly laughs. **

**Yuhzu** **– ****End**

Tenashi was fuming of annoyance and was arguing at the TV, "What was wrong with that guy?! Could he not see that Yuhzu is the most sweetest thing on earth?! He doesn't deserve her!"

I laughed. "They aren't even together."

"Good!"

"But who knows, it's early in the show, they might become an item towards the end." I said, purposely trying to rile him up.

I snickered in amusement as he cried out, "Noooo! She's a total _princess_." He started caressing the screen that was showing Yuhzu smiling.

...Okay, now he's freaking me out.

**Senna ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"Can't believe he couldn't hold me up any longer. He seemed like such a strong guy, too. Oh well. Can't judge a book by its cover!"**

**Senna ****– ****End**

**Renji ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"I was told to carry a girl, not a hyper a dog that wouldn't keep still. It made it harder for me to hold her up!" He said with much aggravation. **

**Renji ****– ****End**

**Senna ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"I was even cheering him on. But the guy couldn't take on strength from my cheering support." **

**Senna ****–**** End**

**Renji ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"She called it, 'cheering support,'" He dryly said. "Didn't really need it." **

**Renji ****– ****End**

**The stopwatch time made it to ten minutes, and by that time Aizen, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Gin and Toshiro still looked to be holding their girls just fine, but Uryu started to look shaky in the arms and legs. **

**Grimmjow ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"Drop her," He chanted. "That's all I was hoping in my head. That's all four eyes had to do. I got to give it to him though, I didn't expect him to make it to top six. Not even top nine."**

**Grimmjow ****– ****End**

**Gin ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"Come on. Drop her. I think at that moment the rest of the guys were thinking the same thing as soon as he started to show weakness."**

**Gin ****– ****End**

**Aizen ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"Didn't matter how long he tried to hold out, or any of the others for that matter. The girl I was holding was light as a feather." He slipped a sly smile. **

**Aizen ****– ****End**

**Ichigo ****– ****Thought Booth**

**Ichigo was very angered. "HE'S NOT DATING MY SISTER! That guys better hold on to her even if it kills him!"**

**Ichigo ****– ****End**

**Toshiro ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"I'd been contemplating if I should drop Momo the entire time. I didn't want to go on that outing with her, especially since we'd be labelled a couple. Ah-uh. So I dropped her."**

**Toshiro ****– ****End**

**"Toshiro has let his partner go and... Uryu has also let his partner down! It's down to just four couples now, who will be the top three?" The host said with some enthusiasm. **

**Momo appeared saddened by Toshiro's action. He did his best to play wore out. **

**Uryu ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"How can anyone concentrate when you have a fire-glaring-orange-headed guy sending pressure signals telepathically to you? I couldn't deal with it anymore!" **

**Uryu ****– ****End**

**Yoruichi ****– ****Thought Booth**

**She laughed.** **"Geez. His sisters are either 21 or above and he's still acting brother-cop? Give me a break."**

**Yoruichi ****– ****End**

**Karin glanced at Ichigo who was beside her, then Grimmjow and sighed of aggravation. Ichigo was full on scowling at them. Orihime waved at Karin with a smiling innocent face, and Karin couldn't really return it after what she was about to do next. "Sorry about this," Karin told Her, making Orihime confused. "Blue head," she called out to Grimmjow, "lean down some, will ya?" **

**"Hah?" Grimmjow did as she asked and she planted a kiss on his cheek just long enough to push the final straw in Ichigo. **

**Ichigo erupted like a volcano, letting go of Orihime in the process and being the last couple to be disqualified. "HEEEEEY! KARIN CUT IT OUT, I DON'T WANT TO SEE MY SISTER DOING THAT AROUND ME!" **

**Grimmjow ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"Pffft. What? Is this guy for real?" **

**Grimmjow ****– ****End**

**Karin ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"It had to be done. Sorry Ichi-ni, but you asked for it." **

**Karin ****– ****End**

**Yuhzu** **– ****Thought Booth**

**She looked sincere.** **"Oh, Ichi-ni."**

**Yuhzu** **– ****End**

**"And we have the top three winners!" The host kind of said in a cheer. **

**Ichigo went stunned again. "Wha... but..." He looked down at Orihime and saw that she seemed to be a bit hurt the way he dropped her and could hear her softly saying, 'ow'. And then like a cold shiver down his spine, he sensed a very evil aura directed towards him only. He dared to look up and swallowed hard when he saw Tatsuki frowning and cracking her knuckles. **

**"You're dead," Tatsuki seethed and slowly made her way to him. **

**If Ichigo could run away he would, but his darn sprained ankle wouldn't allow him and he froze in place. "Aw, geez." **

**"Wait, Tatsuki!" Orihime stood in the way of him and Tatsuki with her arms expanded as a wall block. "You can't hurt him. It was an accident." She firmly told Her friend. **

**Tatsuki held back and her evil aura went away at Orihime standing up to her. "But _Orihime_! He..." **

**"It. Was an accident." She repeated again, and looked back at Ichigo over her shoulder with a smile, "Right?"**

**"Right!" Ichigo nodded vigorously. "I would _never_ want to do that on purpose to any woman. Sorry, Orihime."**

**Orihime let her arms down. "It's okay, really!" **

**Looking at Orihime's warm expression seemed to calm the jitters in him and he smiled back, but then he glanced past her and caught sight of Tatsuki glaring at him. He sweat dropped.**

**"Alright winners, why don't you freshen up and meet your rides outside. And as for the losers, don't get too comfortable while at the house, cause you still have to think on who you are sending to the Truth Booth. So, guys. Enjoy the rest of your day." With all that said and explained, he made leave with himself from the house and the guest to themselves. **

"I wonder why Shiro won't give Momo a chance," I thought aloud.

There was a loud breathing out sound from Tenashi."And I always figured you were the ultimate romance head..."

That made me look at him. He was frowning, but not looking at me. Uh... did I say something wrong?

**I****n the house, Toshiro was in the kitchen looking in the refrigerator and grabbed for a water bottle. Just as he closed the door, he flinched a bit at seeing Momo very much not happy with him, standing before him. "Momo..." **

**"Shiro!" **

**"What?" **

**"We were so close to being the top three, why couldn't you just hold on a little longer?" She was disappointed with the outcome of it. **

**And he really didn't look like he sympathized, at all. **

**Toshiro ****– ****Thought Booth**

**"I'm sorry, I just honestly don't see you that way, so I dropped you on purpose? C'mon, only an idiot would confess all that in this situation." **

**Toshiro ****– ****End**

**"Sorry Momo. It was a harder challenge than it sounded." He walked away then, not giving her a moment to respond anymore. **

**"Wha- Shiro!" Momo lowly cried. **

**I****chigo pulled Yuhzu aside by the pool tables, his face stern. Yuhzu was only softly smiling. "Yuhzu, just what the heck is going on! Why are you and Karin here?" **

**"Well..." **

**He cut her off, " I can't believe she's going a date with that douche bag!" **

**"Um, Ichi.."**

**"She is not going on a date with that guy, he is a predator and my baby sister is not going to be is prey!"**

**"Ichi-ni..." **

**Ichigo covered his face with his hands, "Oh my god, I can't believe she's going on a date with him..." **

**"Ichi-ni!" Yuhzu called his name, this time with more force than her usual soft spoken voice. Ichigo brought his attention back to her, bringing his hands down. "She's not going on a one-on-one date, it's a triple date," she scoffed then, "and besides! We're twenty-one now, you can't try to protect is like this forever, you know? Geez." **

**Having her blow up on him like that stunned Ichigo, but only a moment, and he went back to sulking, folding his arms. **

**Yuhzu was now getting stern with him. "Just accept it." **

**"No way in hell-"**

**Ichigo's head bobbed back as her voice raised high again, "Accept it!" **

**O****rihime and Tatsuki were sitting outside on the grass in the back yard. Orihime seemed like she was trying to scold Tatsuki, but her face expression was too child like and failing the job on her. "Be nice to him, Tastuki." **

**"No way. He's lucky you're being miss-protector for him, or I would've been kicked his butt again for the way he dropped you." **

**Orihime exhaled, her voice giving up trying to be stern with her he best friend. "I don't understand why you don't like him this much already, you barely know him. He really is a nice guy." **

**"He is a pansy. End of story. Anyway," She noticed Orihime pouting at her, her face going red a bit. "Um, Orihime?" Her face was getting redder, and then she realized, she wasn't pouting, but holding her breath. Tastuki became frantic, "Orihime breathe already!" **

**"No!" Orihime quickly spoke out. **

**Tatsuki was getting frustrated and looked like she wanted to blow her top, but she gritted her teeth and held back her annoyance. "Fine, I'll get to know the guy." Orihime finally breathed, falling back kind of hard. "Orihime! Are you okay?" **

**"Oh my god, Tatsuki! I had no idea you could almost pass out from holding your breath too long," she heaved. **

**Tatsuki shook her head at her friend, smiling softly. "You're crazy." Orihime only laughed. **

**T****oshiro had took a seat on the living room couch that was centered in front of the flat screen TV on the wall. He also noticed that Karin was sitting on the opposite side from. Taking a sip from his water, his eyes wondered to her. "Hm..." He observed what she was wearing, noticing that she didn't really change into anything that was too dressed up, just a pair of jeans and a different shirt. A hat was sitting on her lap. "Aren't you kind of under dressed?" **

**Karin looked away from the TV, staring at him blankly. "What are you, the fashion announcer of the house?"**

**He shook his head, looking away. "No, sorry." He then lowly mumbled to himself, "You're just the first." **

**"Hah?" **

**"Ah, I was just saying, you're the first girl I've seen act like this for a date." **

**"Ugh," She slipped her cap on her head, "it's not a date, don't you know that?" **

**Toshiro didn't respond, he only smirked a bit and reached for the TV remote on the small coffee table a bit away from him, and changed the channel. **

**In the mist of him flipping stations, there was a brief second that a soccer game showed and when he kept changing, he didn't notice how more life showed in Karin before she suddenly with a raised voice, spoke out, "Hey, Hey! Change it back to channel two-seventeen!" **

**Toshiro glanced a second at her, seeing the sudden intense spark in her and changed it back to the channel she said, seeing it was a college soccer game that she wanted to look at. He sat the remote down beside him. "You like soccer?" **

**She scoffed, "Do I like it? I dominate it!" **

**Toshiro seemed lost with her response, chuckling a bit. "I'm just going to assume that means yes then." **

**"Wow, what are you doing?! That kick was an easy block! C'mon..." Karin jumped out her seat and stood all in front the TV, fuming with the current play of the game. She was acting like a coach from outside the game, pointing out all the dumb mistakes that the players made. "Steal, easy steal, nooooo! Darn, that's a yellow card for sure. What an idiot," She said, shaking her head. "Man, these two teams are nothing." **

**It wasn't like Toshiro could see the TV well anymore, but he was pretty amused enough just looking at her. "What team are you going for?" **

**"Ah, neither. I'm just watching to see if a friend of mine is going to be put in the game. He's a goalie like no other, they'd be crazy not to put him in!" **

**Grimmjow came in on this moment from behind the couch. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? Everyone's waiting on you; hurry up already!" He sounded annoyed with her and walked away. Toshiro could see Karin really didn't want to go now that she saw a particular soccer game was on, and so he grabbed the remote, searching for something on it. **

**The TV had a white highlight bar flash up on it that said 'recording' and she looked at him. "Problem solved." **

**She didn't really smile at him, but she wasn't frowning either, it was more close to a watered down smirk. "Thanks." **

**"Hurry up!" Grimmjow could be heard yelling to her. **

**Groaning, she headed to leave. **

**Being left alone in the living room, Toshiro didn't change the channel and kept watching the game. And just as the sound of the out-door could be heard closing shut, he noticed that the team in red and white jerseys were changing goalies. **

**"Sona Tsuno takes over the goalie position for his team now! We've heard great things about this young man and he is finally taking his place on the field." The commentator announced to the TV audience. **

**Toshiro laughed. "Boy, if that's him." **

**K****on raised up in a flash from his laying down position in the guys' room with a wide smile. **

**"What are you suddenly giddy about?" Yumichika asked him. Yumichika was taking second glances at Kon from time to time while he was looked at himself on a hand mirror. **

**"You think there's a way to go somewhere?" **

**"Not really, unless you win one of the challenges." He tossed the mirror down on his blow up bed. "Why do you ask?" **

**"I really think Tatsuki is my match, and I didn't really do much of an impression during today's challenge. I don't want her to count me out just yet!" Kon said, ruffling his hair. **

**"And you want to do something with her to prove you're a keeper? Shouldn't it be the other way around? that girl is crazy violent." **

**"There is a beach side. Go there." The quiet guy said, once again sitting against a wall while reading the same book from yesterday. **

**Kon snapped his finger, "Beach side, perfect! But... that's probably too much of a romantic scenery for her..." He plopped back down again, now wearing a hard thinking face. **

**"What's your name?" Yumichika asked the book reader. **

**"Ulquorra." **

**"Okay, Ulquorra. Why are you just sitting her reading a book, isn't there one of the girls you'd want to get to know?" He asked. **

**"Not really." **

**Yumichika seemed like he wanted to laugh or be angry. **

**"I got it!" Kon raised up again. **

**S****enna walked in the kitchen and took a seat on a high chair at the counter, right next to Renji, who was eating a sandwich. Swallowing, he downed some juice and faced her. "What's up?" **

**"What's your story?" She asked. **

**Pausing before acting to take another bite, he sat his sandwich down and gave her his full attention. "Huh? My story?" **

**"Like why are you here, on this show? It's pretty hard for me to me imagine a guy like you not being able to keep a relationship. So what's your secret then?" **

**"You think I'm telling you?" He shook his head. **

**"C'mon! I'll tell you mine?" He shook his head again. "Okay then... What's the story behind the exotic tattoos?"'**

**"Why do you care to know my bio?" His brows were raised at her. **

**She smiled. "Because, I'm interested in you, duh." **

**"Hmmm... Walk with me." He stood up, grabbing his juice bottle, sandwich and lead the way. Senna gladly followed behind. **

**R****ukia walked in on Ichigo and Yuhzu arguing, and from what she could tell, it was about his sisters being there at the house. Ichigo didn't pay her any mind while Yuhzu just waved. Ignoring the scene, Rukia continued on to go outside, where she saw Orihime and Tastuki still sitting on the grass talking. "Hey Orihime," Rukia greeted. **

**Orihime looked to her with a bright smile. Tatsuki nodded a friendly look of acknowledgment towards her. "Rukia, hey! Ah, this is my friend Tatsuki." She introduced. **

**Rukia held a hand out to Tatsuki, and it was returned. The girls stopped shaking hands, and Rukia took a seat with them. "You were really angry with Ichigo last night, what did he do?" **

**Orihime started waving Rukia's question down frantically. "No, no, no! All of that was a terrible misunderstanding! You see, I kind of passed out..." **

**Tatsuki scoffed. "Kind of?" **

**"And Tatsuki thought I was hurt by someone. But actually I was just really flustered after hanging out with Ichigo. He's really a nice guy!" Orihime explain now to Rukia. **

**"You've said that about twelve times now, that he's nice," Tatsuki drawled. **

**Orihime took a moment to think about it, he eyes directing up, and then like a light bulb going off, she started giggling with a silly smile, blushing. "Aha, yeah, I have, haven't I?" **

**"Yup," Tatsuki confirmed. **

**Rukia seemed to be in a deep focus on something while listening to the two friends talk about Ichigo. "Do... do you like him?" She suddenly asked. **

**Silence over took them as both pairs of eyes set on Rukia. Almost a minute later, Orihime exploded into a deep red flush and was stuttering random indecisive sentences. It was hard to understand her. **

**Tatsuki sighed. "You just had to ask the obvious, didn't you?" **

**Rukia showed a slight confused look to the girls.**

**U****ryu was heading for one of the bathroom doors and opened it without hesitation, but only to find that it was already occupied with a almost fully naked Yoruichi, who was wrapped in a white towel, body glistening from freshly being washed, her hair wet.**

**Frozen as he stared, Yoruichi smirked, wasn't taken by surprised and joked, "I can take the towel off if you want?"**

**He blushed, finally jolting into action and quickly slammed the door close as he said, "What?! No! Learn t-to lock a door!" **

**"Learn to knock!" She yelled back, the sound of her voice laughing clearly heard. He covered his face, embarrassed, still standing by the door. He knocked a moment later. "Yes?"**

**"Yoruichi... all the other bathrooms are occupied, too... and I really need to," The door swung open before he could finish what he was going to say, Yoruichi stepped out, but was still in her towel. "Jesus..." **

**She smiled, "Go ahead."**

**"Please put on clothes," He moved inside the bathroom, "a lady shouldn't leave herself this revealed... with other males..."**

**"Just use it already," She told him. **

**"Yeah, yep." He closed the door.**

**She snickered. "Cute." **

**I****chigo released a heavy sigh, very much frustrated still, but was acting more acceptable now. "Fine. I'll be more... Argh!" His hand went to his head, "I'll be more rational! But if any of these guys do anything to hurt you two, or!" **

**Yuhzu hugged him, stopping his over processing brotherly mind in it's tracks. "I know Ichi-ni. Thank you." **

**He didn't hug her back, only put a caring a hand on her head. "It's so hard to stay mad with you around. Why couldn't it be Karin here? You're too much of a defuse." **

**Yuhzu laughed, pulling away from him. "Haha, and don't worry, Ichi-ni. I'm sure Karin is completely fine and having a fun time on the triple-" Yuhzu caught herself, "Outing." **

**"Pfft. Yeah, whatever." **

**M****eanwhile, the winners of the first challenge were just arriving at their date outing. Rangiku peaked out the window and didn't look too happy with the activity choice. Gin took a look as well. "Go-Karting? This can't be for real, right?" **

**"The car is stopping, so I guess it's for real," Gin said. **

**Rangiku ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"I can't Go-Kart..." She scoffed with a lightness, "does it look like I can fit in a Go-Kart?" She shook her head slowly.**

**Rangiku ****–**** End**

**Nel was actually excited for this and was the first one out of the car her and Aizen were in.** **She even raced inside the building without waiting for him. Aizen got out the car and just casually strolled after her. **

**Aizen** **–**** Thought Booth**

**He had an easy going look on his face. "I don't think I've ever talked to a woman with such child like tendencies like her before. It was almost close to annoying... Even still, she's kind of interesting, in a very odd way."**

**Aizen ****–**** End**

**Nel ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"No fricking way!" She was smiling giddily, "That's how I was, like... I think this show must have been stalking me on FaceBook or something, because this is how I always picture my first dates, always!" She laughed.**

**Nel ****–**** End**

**Karin and Grimmjow were the last pairing to get out their escort car, and the second Grimmjow had a good look at what they were doing he smirked at Karin. "I hope you're not the whining type, cause you're not winning a single race against me." **

**Karin fought to roll her eyes. "Not win a single race against you, huh?" She now smirked at him, more smug. "It must feel real good to stroke that cocky ego of yours." She walked ahead. **

**Grimmjow only seem to be slightly bemused as he walked behind. **

**Grimmjow ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"This girl is something else. She's not all looks apparently. What I'm more used to is girls getting upset and whine about," He made his hand mimic what he was saying next like a puppet mouth, "how jerkish I act, and blah, blah, blaaah." Chuckling he stopped the puppet hand. "But damn, I'm not hitting any buttons on her! That's surprising. I'm disappointed in myself," He said, sporting a cocky grin. **

**Grimmjow ****–**** End**

**Karin ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"Just where the hell did you guys find this guy? He's a complete egotistic, narcissistic ass. Was he supposed to be a joke, or do one of us unlucky girls really have him as a match?"**

**Karin ****–**** End**

**R****enji and Senna were now on the roof of the house, sitting on lounge chairs, playing with a deck of cards. The food and drink that he was eating and drinking was now gone and his full attention was on the game they were playing. **

**"How'd you find out about the access to this roof?" Senna asked as she watched him shuffle cards and deal some out to her.**

**"I... found it by exploring around last night while all of you were sleep," He said.**

**"Why were you up late last night?"**

**"Couldn't sleep. Okay," He straightened up his share of the deck he split between them, she did the same, "you wanted to know about me, you got to play me for the info."**

**She nodded, "Alright, how does the game go?" **

**"We each draw a card and whoever has the highest number, gets to ask and receive. Whoever has less, has to abide and tell. Pretty simple." **

**"Let's go!" Senna drew a card and tossed it down on the chair. It was a seven. Renji drew and tossed his down as well, but it was a five. "Yes!" **

**"Alright, alright, what's the question?"**

**"Exotic-tat-toos, c'mon, what's up with that?" She asked. **

**"Ah. Okay, story is, I was really into being different back in my teen years, wanted everyone to know me just be looking at me, and so I started getting myself tatted, before I knew it, I had tatted arms, chest, forehead and etc..." For some reason she found something funny in the way he was explaining it and laughed. He chuckled, "Yeah, laugh now, but I'm telling you, it was hell keeping my tattoos a secret from my mom for years up till I was twenty-one. Just no you know, she still tried to knock sense into me for something that was already done.**

**"Wow." **

**"Ah huh. Okay, let's go again." They drew a card, and yet again, Senna came out on top with just a single number difference. He scoffed, "Wha? For real..." **

**"I like this game," She smiled. **

**"Of course you do, you're getting the luck."**

**"Now, back to my first question. What's a guy like you doing on a show like this?"**

**"I can't keep a commitment," He said it so cooly. **

**"Wait, no way! Your not getting off the hook that easily, elaborate some more, please."**

**He shook his head, "Nah uh, you asked, I abided, next turn. Rules are to answer, even if that answer is one word."**

**"So that's how it is?" **

**He laughed, "That's how it is, yeah." They drew again, and this time, Senna had the lower number, Renji was delighted. **

**"Darn it!" She smiled. "Hm, fine, what do you want to ask me?"**

**"Cheering support." **

**"Cheering support?"**

**He chuckles, "Yes, please explain it to me, 'cause it was annoying as hell!" **

**She acted to be hurt, playfully hitting him in the shoulder. "Fun."**

**"That's one word."**

**"Yeah, isn't it? Remember?" She smirked at him. **

**A half smile won over his face as he shook his head, drawing again. "Actually, it has to at least be two sentences now." **

**"Oh, really?"**

**"Really."**

**"I win."**

**"Come-on." **

**A****fter registering to race, the first pairing to have the track to race a one-on-one was Aizen and Nel, while Karin, Grimmjow, Gin and Rangiku watched from a viewing window of the track. **

**All set with their helmet and seat buckles on, Nel was in the green kart, and Aizen was in the black. There were light signals flashing from red to yellow like a stop light, and once it flashed green, a horn blew and they started racing off with smoking acceleration.**

**Nel ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"I was born for this! I got this! I'm in the lead, I'm speeding, holdin' that accel peddle down!" **

**Nel ****–**** End**

**Coming up to the first turn of the track, Nel wasn't slowing down while Aizen was pulling back in speed a bit. Nel first turned into the right-turn, and... crashed into the rubber tire wall. She wasn't able to get the Kart to fully turn in the slight U-angle shaped turn. Aizen so gracefully turned without a problem and took the lead. **

**Grimmjow burst out laughing at the sad sight. **

**Grimmjow ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"I hope there's a replay. I really do. She talked-so big! When we were all registering," He paused, laughing, "Holy shit, I hope there's a replay."**

**Grimmjow ****–**** End**

**_Replay _**

**_They were all standing around by the registrations desk, typing in their information on a computer, and the whole while, Nel was running off at the mouth about her amazing Go-Karting skills. _**

**_"You guys, are gonna be so maaad, cause I'm gonna be so goood, and top all of yooou, and I'm just gonna be gone! Like lightning!" She laughed haughtily, "Oh, no, where did Nel go? I'm right behind you! Cause I'm gonna be so fast that I'll already be making a round back, and you'll be so slow that it'll be like i never dusted yuh! And-" _**

**_"Would shut the hell up already and register?! Damn!" Grimmjow yelled at her, making her bounce back like a frightened puppy. He gritted his teeth, muttering a boat load of swears as he walked away from the group._**

**Karin ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"All that gloating she did. Just rich." **

**Karin ****–**** End**

**Rangiku ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"If that's what happens on a bad turn, I know for sure that I'm gonna be a wipe out. Cause I will be making terrible turns." **

**Rangiku ****–**** End**

**Gin ****–**** Thought Booth**

**Still with a mischief smile on his face, he was actually delighted it seemed. "Life lessons are the best lessons, is what I say. I have a feeling this one wouldn't really sink into her, though." **

**Gin ****–**** End**

**Nel ****–**** Thought Booth **

**She had a straight face on, "Wow. Just, wow. I am so embarrassed..." **

**Nel ****–**** End**

**Gin ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"She's a special one, alright. Very in denial special."**

**Gin ****–**** End**

**Nel ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"...for the people who designed that race track! I mean c'mon, I didn't see any turn signals, none! Just when I realized it was a turn... It was already too late! And I crashed. Thanks very much, horrible track designers!"**

**Nel ****–**** End**

**Aizen ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"Right. No turn signals... because that's the issue. Doesn't matter anyhow, I still won the race. And seeing her throw a fit and attack the Go-Kart she drove was prize amusement enough." His expression was mocking. **

**Aizen ****–**** End**

"That's why it doesn't pay to be cocky with no cock," Tenashi jested.

"Pffft, what? That makes no sense."

"That's because you don't have a cock. Us guys, we have the power of cock-boasting, even if we make total fools of ourselves in the end, it doesn't matter, know why?"

He had me confused. "Why?"

"Cause we don't give a flying-cock! We laugh it off. And that girl Nel," He pointed at the screen, the camera was still showing her stomping the Go-Kart, "does not know how to laugh it off."

_Strangely._ I half smiled a bewildered look at the show the girl was putting on. _He has a strange point. That's even stranger._

**It was now Grimmjow and Karin's turn to race, they were in their karts waiting for the green light. Grimmjow remained with his smug smile, and even with his helmet on, Karin could read the cockiness in his eyes when he glanced at her for a few seconds.**

**The green light flashed, they sped off, and coming up to the same turn that Nel crashed at, Both Karin and Grimmjow turned in it with ease, almost in a twin fashion. Grimmjow was ahead, but Karin was right on his bumper. **

**Another turn, and Karin stuck to Grimmjow like a magnetic pull as they turned. **

**Grimmjow ****–**** Thought**

**"She's no push over, I'll give her that, but she's not aggressive either." His grin turned devious. **

**Grimmjow ****–**** End**

**On a straight rout for a short while, Grimmjow slowed down, letting Karin drive just far enough to the side of him before he suddenly turned towards her back wheel, trying to spin her out. But unexpectedly, Karin was a step ahead of him and quickly pumped her breaks, stopping almost half her speed, and instead of Grimmjow's plan to spin her out working, he turned into the front of her kart and she pressed on the accelerator, driving into his back wheel and spun him out the way. **

**Grimmjow spun around once and hit the tire wall real hard. His kart wouldn't even start anymore. He was shocked, baffled, but it all melted into anger and he pounded the wheel with the palm of his hand, "God dammit! What the HELL?" **

**Karin finished the last lap of the race on her own, and when she came to passing Grimmjow up before the last turn to the finnish line, she flipped him off. **

**Grimmjow was pissed. **

**Nel ****–**** Thouht Booth**

**Nel was relishing in Grimmjow's failed attempt to sabotage Karin in the race. "The ASS-just got whooped! I'm so loving this Karin girl."**

**Nel ****–**** End**

**Rangiku ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"You go, Karin! Women power!"**

**Rangiku ****–**** End**

I couldn't believe that Grimmjow tried to clip her. He's such a ass. Did they even check his background before letting him on the show? He's frickin' crazy. "Tenashi, beat him up!"

"All I hear is, 'Tenashi, I was to be an only sibling!' Is that what you really want?"

"Huh? No-"

"Then don't talk about sending me to my death bed!"

I was just joking...

**Grimmjow ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"Where the hell did you guys find this chick?! Who the hell do she think she is, clipping me like that? WHO?" He laughed bitterly, "Oh no, oh hell no! This is not over between me and her. I will crack that girl. Challenge accepted." **

**Grimmjow ****–**** End**

**B****ack at the house, it's time for everyone to choose who they think should go into the Soul-Booth and find out if they're a match or not. The TV in the living room wasn't showing cable anymore, and was now showing the picture profiles of each game attender that won the challenge with their pairs together. **

**Toshiro was the first to walk up to the screen to choose the pairing he thought might be a match. He touched on the profile picture that had Aizen and Nel together and sat back down on the couch. "Opposites do attract," He yawned. **

**Yoruichi went to the screen to choose next and picked Aizen and Nel, too. **

**Ulquorra chose Gin and Rangiku. **

**Kon would have chosen Karin and Grimmjow, but Ichigo was right behind him with the silent intent to murder him if he dared touched on them. So he fearfully picked Rangiku and Gin instead. "Chill, man..." He ran away. **

**Ichigo chose Aizen and Nel after that.**

**"Obviously it's Gin and Rangiku, idiot," Rukia said from behind him as she moved to choose the very pair that she just said. **

**Ichigo bawled a fist, muttering incoherent insults about Rukia. **

**Tatsuki later on chose Grimmjow and Karin. **

**Orihime picked Grimmjow and Karin, too. "They're so cute together," she said to Tatsuki. **

**Uryu chose Rangiku and Gin. **

**Momo chose Grimmjow and Karin. **

**Renji chose Aizen and Nel. **

**Senna chose Aizen and Nel. **

**Yumichika chose Aizen and Nel. **

**And lastly, Yuhzu chose Rangiku and Gin. "I just now it!" She cheered.**

**The choices had been made, it was only a matter of time before they all find out who's going to the Soul-Booth.**

"Which pairing do you think might be a match?" I asked Tenashi. Whoa... I just interacted with him regarding the show. I got a weird feeling down my back.

"Which pairing seems like they detest each other the most?"

I thought about it... I'd have to say, considering the ones we've observed to far, Grimmjow and Karin. "Grimmjow and Karin!"

"Pffft, nah. I said 'detest', not which pairing seems like they'd murder each other."

What does he mean? It has to be Grimmjow and Karin, they're almost the typical pairing-throw-off. "Okay, then, Aizen and Nel?" He shook his head. "Rangiku and Gin?" He nodded. "But gin doesn't seem like he detest Rangiku; But Rangiku does seem to not like him very much for some reason."

"If you don't get it, I'm not spoiling it for you."

I slightly scowled. Since when was he Mr. love-pairing-predictor?

**R****angiku and Gin were the last to race, and the turn out of it ended with Rangiku winning surprisingly, considering that she barely passed the speed of forty miles per hour. Gin matched her speed the entire race, and when they finally finished their last lap, everyone else was beyond bored looking. **

**Karin ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"It was cool that he waited on her, but it took them an hour nearly to finish the race... Who honestly has time for that?" **

**Karin ****–**** End**

**Nel ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"At least he was nice enough to match her pace. My date on the other hand, couldn't bother himself to stop to see if I was okay when I crashed!"**

**Nel ****–**** End**

**The host met up with the date group after the racing was done. "Alright guys, now I know you've all been here for a few hours, so I took the liberty of bringing you something to eat." On cue, two guys had brought in two large boxes of Pizza along with a frosty looking six pack ring of sprite. After dropping off the food, the men left and the host followed after, but not before he said, "Enjoy, guys." **

**The pairings sat down in different concluded areas, giving them space to feel more like a one-on-one date. **

**At Karin and Grimmjow's table, Grimmjow had already put away two pizza slices, while Karin just finished one. "What's the deal with you?" He asked her, drinking his sprite. **

**"I have no idea what you mean." **

**"I can't figure you out. Everyone has buttons, but I can't find yours. You got this iron wall to ya," He explained better.**

**"I just don't overly give a damn about everything," She shrugged, "I don't know. What's the deal with you? Why are you such a dick?" **

**He laughed.**

**R****angiku and Gin were done eating already, and by now we're just talking, well, Rangiku answering Gin's questions. "You don't like me very much do you?" **

**Rangiku was caught off guard by this question, and for the first time, showed him a soft expression. "Uh... So blunt." **

**"I'm right, right? Why, did I say something offending to you?" **

**Rangiku looked away from him then, "I get this challenging feeling from you. Like your challenging me or something. It's stupid."**

**"Hmmm. That feeling just from briefly talking to me every now then? Should I be flattered?" **

**"Ah!" She pointed at him, bringing her eyes back to him, "That's what I mean! You're doing it right now!" **

**He just smiled at her. **

**B****y Aizen and Nel, they weren't talking, just an awkward silence. **

**Nel ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"Never again, am I going a on a date with that guy. Just never." **

**Nel ****–**** End**

**"This was nice," Aizen finally spoke. **

**Nel looked at him incredulously.**

**The end of the triple date came, and they all headed home. **

"Aw, commercial. Give me a break," I complained. "It was just getting to the Soul-Booth part, too."

"It's called breaking the drama-high."

"Drama... high?"

"Yeah, the TV show gets you high enough on drama and then they cut it by going to commercial, leaving you with an anxious affect." He. explained.

I'm not even going to question how he came up with that qalogic. "Oh, it's back on."

All twenty of them were sitting or standing around in the living room to see who was going to be the pairing to go to the Soul-Booth. The host popped up on the screen.

**"Alright guys, it has finally come to this point. It's time to see who is going to the Soul-Booth. Wish you luck in your choice." **

**The screen switched to showing the word 'match' with black stripes outlining it.**

Intense music started to play in the background, hyping up the reveal.

**And then it showed. The couple going to the Soul-Booth was Aizen and Nel. **

**Nel yelled in protest, Aizen didn't really react to it much at all. Everyone else was cheering the pairing on as they headed out the house for the Soul-Booth. **

**And almost a few minutes later, Aizen and Nel made it to the Soul-Booth. They stepped inside and stood in front of a flat screen TV that turned on when the door closed behind them, it showed they're profile picture together. A moment later, green laser lights flashed on them like a scanner. **

**I****nside the house, everyone was waiting to to see if Aizen and Nel would turn out to be a match. **

**Nel ****–**** Thought Booth **

**Nel's eyes were closed and her fingers were crossed. "Not a match, not a match!" **

**Nel ****–**** End**

The reveal was coming and I couldn't help but honk out loud, "And the result is..."

**Not a match. **

**Nel jumped up and down, cheering on the results and ran out the booth. Aizen simply walked out, not really caring about the results. **

**Aizen****–**** Thought Booth **

**"Why in the world did they think we were a match, I will never know. Just a waste of an opportunity."**

**Aizen ****–**** End**

**E****veryone back at the house wasn't really disappointed with the reveal, and just took it as a step closer to who the matches were in the house. **

**Kon ****–**** Thought Booth**

**He was confident. "Hey, no worries. It was only the first try. We've got like nine more chances." **

**Kon ****–**** End**

I couldn't really act like I was surprised. Aizen and Nel didn't look compatible in any way possible. Tenashi already knew, though... But that's nothing surprising either, I mean, it's the first episode, of course they wouldn't get the match. And now, it was time to move on to the last event of the episode.

Aw, man. I wished the episode wasn't coming to an end already, I enjoyed it so much! Ah, well, probably would've enjoyed it more if Tenashi didn't stick around to watch the full episode with me...

"Yo, get out of la la land. They're all dressed up now and at some ceremony looking place. Hey! What's going on?"

I groaned. "It's the last part of the episode. Either the boys or girls will get to choose which person they think is their match." I explained. He nodded.

The seats at the reveal spot for the pairings were set up, some on higher columns as you'd step up. The host stood in between two waist height, pillar shaped hand scanners with a slight smile on his face.

All the guys were in a group separated from the girls' as they stood waiting for the host to say which side gets to choose.

**"W****ow, you guys finally made to this point. A few... crazy mishaps in the beginning, but you've made it. So, let's get this show on the road! Guys will choose who they think is their match first. That being said, Kon, come over here. You're first. With a goofy grin on his face, Kon stepped up to one of the hand scanners. "Who do you think is your match?" **

**Kon ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"As if it even has to be asked." **

**Kon ****–**** End**

**"No second guesses, host man! My match is," He winked at her, "Tatsuki!" **

**All the guys were shocked. **

**Renji ****–**** Thought Booth **

**He was laughing. "Good luck with that choice! But hey, I'm not hating. Takes a real man," He cracked up, "to take on that one!"**

**Renji ****–**** End**

**Tatsuki went beside Kon by the other hand scanner. Kon picking her didn't look to be a problem, she actually was amused by it. **

**Tatsuki ****–**** Thought Booth **

**"Why am I not surprised? Doesn't matter anyhow. He's not that bad of guy." **

**Tatsuki ****–**** End**

**"So Kon. You really think Tatsuki is your match? I have to say I'm, a little, surprised. After that house massacre, I would've thought all the guys would've been too intimidated to choose her first." The host with lightness explained, not really trying to offend Tatsuki. **

**Grimmjow ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"Who the hell would be intimidated by her?! She's a girl! We're guys! I wish I was awake when she went all behemoth on the guys, cause I would've showed all those pansy how a real man handles a bat-shit-crazed woman."**

**Grimmjow ****–**** End**

**"Who wouldn't pick her first? She's amazing! I mean, c'mon. She's a champ," She smiled at her, "literally." **

**Some of the girls in the background swooned at what he said about her. And some of the guys gagged. **

**"Alright, alright," the host calmed everyone down. "Tatsuki, have anything to say this match up?" **

**She shook her head, "'Not at all." **

**"Time to lock it in then," He said. **

**Kon and Tatsuki put one hand on their scanner and it locked them in the system. After, they went to sit down together on one of the two-seater cushion seats.**

**"Uryu, you're next." **

**Uryu stepped up to the scanner, facing the host. **

**"Who do you think your match is?" **

**Uryu ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"Honestly I'm just guessing..." **

**Uryu ****–**** End**

**He aimed his index finger for one of the girls and it landed on Orihime. **

**"Me?" She asked. **

**"Yup," Was he confirmation. **

**She went to stand beside him by the scanner. **

**The host couldn't hide how intrigued he was by this match up. "You think Orihime is your match?" **

**"Think... know... I would say hunch." **

**"You... Have a hunch on this?" The host repeated. Uryu nodded.**

**Gin ****–**** Thougt Booth**

**"Sounds like a familiar test strategy: when in doubt, guess it out." He chuckled.**

**Gin ****–**** End**

**"Okay. Orihime, any thoughts on this?" **

**"Um," Orihime started.**

**Orihime ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"It's just that... I was hoping Ichigo would pick me. It doesn't matter, though." She kept a small smile on her face, but it was easy to see she was disappointed. **

**Orihime ****–**** End**

**Orihime shook her head, plastering on a happy face. "Anyone can be my match, right? And maybe he is."**

**"Lock it in then," The host cued. **

**Uryu and Orihime locked it in and went to sit down together next. **

**"Toshiro, you're up," Called the host. Toshiro repeated the steps of Uryu and Kon. "Who do you think your match is?" **

**Toshiro glanced at all the girls, and when his eyes landed on Momo, he could see how expecting she was for him to pick her. His eyes last landed on Karin. **

**Toshiro** **–**** Thought Booth**

**"I've got to avoid Momo, just.. at all cost."**

**Toshiro ****–**** End**

**"Karin," Toshiro said. **

**"WHAT?" Grimmjow outburst, catching shocked attention.**

**Karin ignored Grimmjow's outburst and headed beside Toshiro. **

**The host recomposed himself to looking cool and calm as he faced Toshiro. "You think Karin is your match, Toshiro?" **

**Toshiro briefly looked at her, "I wouldn't say she couldn't be."**

**The host raised a brow at his response a moment, and then looked to Karin. "What about you, Karin?" **

**"He seems cool. Maybe." **

**"Alright, lock it in." **

**After repeating the same lock in routine, they sat down together on one of the seats. Grimmjow was glaring fire at Toshiro. **

**Grimmjow** **–**** Thought Booth**

**"So the baby-kid-pipsqueak! Wants to play with me?" His chuckle was dark, "Big mistake."**

**Grimmjow** **–**** End**

**"Grimmjow," The host began, but before he could finish the rest of what he was going to say, Grimmjow had already walked up to the scanner. **

**"Let's just get this over with," He grunted. **

**Easy to tell he was upset, easy guess to say it's over Karin.**

**"Sour 'cause Toshiro took your choice away?" The host asked, calling him out. **

**Grimmjow scoffed. "Took? He borrowed. Now let's get this over with." **

**"Eh, okay then. Who's your match?"**

**"Big tits," He quickly said. **

**The host was speechless. **

**"Big jack-ass is not my match!" Rangiku angrily retorted. **

**"Well ya don't have a choice this time round, do ya? Hurry up and get over here. Damn." Grimmjow grumbled. **

**Gin wasn't showing any sign of disappointment as he watched Rangiku walk beside Grimmjow. **

**Gin****–**** Thought Booth **

**"It's Grimmjow. Nothing to react over. Only disappointing thing about this, is that tomorrow the girls get to choose their matches... and I'm pretty certain Rangiku won't choose me." **

**Gin ****–**** End**

**Rangiku clearly was not happy being paired with Grimmjow, the host noticed. No one really blamed her... "Rangiku, I would've thought you'd at least be okay with this arrangement. You did, apparently, have a drink-off with him."**

**"That doesn't mean I bonded with him through the clear alcohol of my shots." She corrected. "Look, a guy can complement my jugs of goodness-" Grimmjow snickered. Rangiku glared at him, but still continued on. "But calling them 'tits'? That draws the line. I'm insulted." **

**"You truly are weird, you know that?" Grimmjow said, snickering again. "Jugs of goodness."**

**She slapped his shoulder lightly. "Whatever!"**

**"Ahhh, okay. Um, lock it in guys." **

**Grimmjow put his hand on first while Rangiku took a moment. She sighed and put her hand on the scanner, finishing the ordeal. They took a seat together. **

**"Aizen, you're up." Aizen stepped to the scanner, a sly smile on his face. "Who's your match?" **

**"Momo," He said. **

**Momo seemed surprised a brief moment, nodding. She couldn't help the smile that formed on its own as she moved beside him. **

**"You think Momo is your match? What about Nel?" The host asked him. **

**"Nel and I didn't, click, so to say. Momo on the other hand, I was drawn to her the moment I laid eyes on her." **

**There were some girls swooning once again. **

**Toshiro ****–**** Thought Booth**

**Toshiro scoffed. "Did he get that line off the back of a HallMark card? Because that couldn't have been anymore fake."**

**Toshiro** **–**** End**

**Momo ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"Aizen is such a charming guy. If I didn't have my heart set on Shiro, I wouldn't mind going for him."**

**Momo** **–**** End**

**"Momo, what do you think about this?" The host asked her.**

**"I can't possibly have a reason to hate this, but I don't think he's my match." She answered honestly.**

**"Going for a hard one, Aizen." **

**"I'm sure I'll find myself in her picture sooner or later," He coolly responded.**

**"A lot of confindence, that's good. Lock it in."**

**They locked it in and took a seat. **

**"Renji," The host just only called his name. Renji went to the scanner. "Who do you think your match is?"**

**"I'm not sure on this, but I choose Senna." He said.**

**Senna, with a pleased look on her face went beside Renji. "Well I-think we got a good shot at being a match." **

**The host didn't have to ask first what she thought on the match up and he nodded of understanding. "Lock it in, guys." They did so and took a seat. **

**Renji** **–**** Thought Booth**

**"Okay, at first she was a bad first impression to me, but now... I don't know, I think I'll see where a connection with her goes." **

**Renji** **–**** End**

**Senna ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"Renji is hot, Renji is hot," She cheered, but then dialed herself down to half serious, sheepish. "But of course, physical attraction is not the _only_ reason I think he may be my match."**

**Senna** **–**** End**

**"Ulquorra." **

**Ulquorra went to the scanner, and before the host could get the repeated question of the night out of his mouth, Ulquorra spoke first. "I don't think anyone is my match as of now, but if I must choose someone, then I choose Yuhzu." **

**Yuhzu** **–**** Thought Booth**

**"I'm not sure how to comment on this..."**

**Yuhzu** **–**** End**

He says that Yuhzu was someone he didn't care to win the challenge with, but apparently he cares to pick her for the match ceremony? Tenashi was acting dramatic.

"Nooooo, my beautiful yuhzuuuuu~" He sobbed.

I couldn't believe him. "Jesus."

**Yuhzu went beside Ulquorra. "I'm honestly surprised that you picked me Ulquorra."**

**"There no reason to be. It's only the first match ceremony, there's nothing serious about this." If that wasn't meant to sound harsh, he did a poor job of conveying it. Yuhzu didn't take his tone seriously, and just nodded with her natural nice expression.**

**Yumichika ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"Brrr, he is cold. Is it really possible for him to love any of the girls here? Just saying, I wouldn't mind taking his match. Two girls are better than one."**

**Yumichika** **–**** End**

**"Uhh, lock it in..." The host seemed lost for words at this match up. They locked it in and took a seat, now where it was crowded with the other matches. **

**"Gin, man, your up." The host said. Gin being one of the last three guys to choose, there were only three girls to choose from, Rukia, Yorrichi and Nel. He walked to the scanner. "I know by now your pick might have been chosen already, but I have to ask, who do you think your match is?" **

**"Yoruichi." **

**Yoruichi walked beside Gin, an easy going expression on her face. **

**"You think you and Yoruichi might be a match?" **

**"To be honest, the girl I wanted to choose is already picked, but if I have to second guess myself, it would be Yoruichi."**

**Gin** **–**** Thought Booth**

**"I'm not lying, me and her are probably the most care free in the house. That's a single connection to go on in its own way." **

**Gin** **–**** End**

**Yoruichi ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"I haven't considered him. But it's only the first match ceremony, it's nothing to take serious. Only a few of us have made connections so far.**

**Yoruichi** **–**** End**

**"Yoruichi? How about you?"**

**"I'm cool with it," She quickly replied without a second thought. **

**"Lock it in."**

**They did so and took a seat. **

**Finally Down to the last two guys, down to the last pick of the night. Who was going to get the last choice?**

**He took a moment before calling out the name... "Ichigo." **

**As he heard his name, there was a brief eye contact with Rukia. He went to the hand scanner. "Only two girls left. Who do you choose?" **

**Ichigo the whole while was looking at Rukia, but yet a grimace came over his face. He looked away from her and to the host. "Nel." Smiling, Nel went beside him. **

**"Nel, huh? Any specific gut feeling or is she really your choice?" The host asked skeptically. **

**Ichigo** **–**** Thought Booth**

**"I'm not familiar with Nel. I am familiar with Rukia... but she's such a pain! So, ultimately, I chose Nel..."**

**Ichigo** **–**** End**

**"The last two girls. The first night. Who knows, maybe down the line there can be something," Ichigo said.**

**The host nodded. "And Ne-"**

**"No objections!" She excitedly said. **

**Nel ****–**** Thought Booth**

**"How can I have a problem being a match choice to a hottie like him?"**

**Nel ****–**** End**

**"Ahaha," The host droned, clapping once. "lock it in." They locked it in and took a seat. Yumichika and Rukia walked to the scanners. They were the last ones, last match. "The default match! You guys feel alright about this?" **

**"It is what it is," Yumichika said with slight annoyance. **

**Rukia nodded along to what he said, "Sure is."**

**"You two were also in a similar match situation for the challenge," He acknowledged, "maybe it's fate?"**

"There's something weird about those two." I realized.

"What two, Rukia and Yumichika?"

"No, Rukia and Ichigo. When Ichigo chose Nel, there was a certain look in Rukia's eye... and when the host said 'maybe it's fate', it showed in her eyes again..." I said. I'm sure of it. Something's off about them. But what?

"Know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you've watched one too many romance shows!" He shouted.

My nerves went bad. Why is he still here?! Go away already!

**"I wouldn't go that far..." Rukia said.**

**"Fine. Lock it in." They locked it in and took the last seat, awkwardly by Ichigo and Nel. "Finally. It's time to see how many matches are true. Hope you guys chose right." The host put both his hands on the scanners. A moment later... **

**One light beamed directly up behind him. There were some cheers for the one match...**

**Another light close beside the first beamed. The cheers this time were louder. Kon was standing up from his seat, he was so excited. **

**Kon** **–**** Thought Booth**

**"C'mon, third light! We got this!" **

**Kon** **–**** End**

Were they going to get the third light?

This early?

**The lights shut off, disappointment showed on everyone's face. Kon plopped back down on his seat. **

**Renji** **–**** Thought Booth**

**"...So we only have two matches so far, we don't know which pairs are those two matches, and it's just the first match ceremony... How hard can it honestly be to get the rest?"**

**Renji ****–**** End**

The episode ended, not even a preview was showed. So we don't get previews anymore? I want to know what might happen next!

"Good show this time, Sis." Tenashi said, standing up to leave. He paused a moment at the door, "Till next time!" He laughed as he left.

Till next time? I scoffed. He was just... messing with me during the episode... right? He wasn't serious about wanting to watch again, right? He's doesn't... actually... like 'Are You The Soul...' Right?

I rushed after him. "Tenashi, trust me, you don't what to watch all the lovey dovey scenes next episode! _TENASHI!_"

* * *

**_Writer's Note: _**_Well, only two matches and only the end of the first episode with nine left. Will they get the matches? I know, but you guys don't. Bwahahaaa! Okay, not trying to tease. Goodbye and till next time! _


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, it was time for the second episode of Are You The Soul, I couldn't be any more excited. I had my popcorn ready, soda freshly poured into a glass with ice, and sweet, sweet alone-

"Yo, sis! Finally time to see some new comedy-drama, aye?"

Ness... Darn Tenashi. He took his same position from when we first watched Are You The Soul together, and snatched a big scoop of my popcorn. While stuffing his mouth full he muffled, "No soda for me?"

"Get your own soda, geez. Why are you here?"

He swallowed. "Don't you remember? I said this show was too good to miss, so I'm here to watch again, duh."

I prayed every single day, every single five hours to God that he was only kidding. Every single day. I sighed. "You can watch it in your room, you know?"

"Trying to get rid of me, eh?" He scoffed. "Nah, I'm staying, to watch with my baby sis."

What is this strange, annoying déjà vu? I don't like it one bit. The show started, playing through the intro, and afterwards showing everyone walking back in the house. Kon was still somewhat disappointed.

**Kon - Thought Booth**

**"Only two matches... I mean, we could've at least got a third, I would've felt a lot better leaving it off on that note than just two. But well, it was only the first match ceremony." **

**Kon - End**

**U****ryu went to the guys' room to get something out of his bag, and took out a tiny archery bow and five darts. Just as he was raising up, he felt a body that was unmistakably a woman's slightly press up against him. **

**It was Yoruichi peeping over his shoulder. "Well, what's this? Did ****_the_**** bring along a tiny bow with no arrows, but darts?"**

**He sighed. "Yes, ****_the_**** did. Going to make fun of me? Not like I care."**

**"Geez, Uryu, I'm not Nel. But I will laugh." **

**"Wha.." She laughed. "And what makes you not Nel?" **

**"I don't make fun of people. Pick on people. There's a difference." **

**Frustration showed on his face. "Unbelievable. That makes no sense."**

**"Does everything have to make sense to you?" She asked.**

**"Yes, it does."**

**"How tiring."**

**He sighed again. "If you'll excuse me now, I'm going to go play bow-darts outside." **

**"What the hell is bow-darts?" She followed him as he was leaving.**

**He turned around to face her. "Yoruichi please, I'm sure there are better things for you to be doing right about now..."**

**"No," She shrugged. "Not really." **

**They stared at each other for a good moment before he gave in. "Fine. You can join in, too."**

**O****rihime found herself standing alone by a wall in the front room, just listening to music from the house speakers. And someone you would never had thought joined her company, Yumichika. **

**A happy smile was about to stretch fully wide until he suddenly spoke to cut it, "Too bubbly, please stop." **

**Her smile downgraded to being a tiny one, but still friendly. "Ah, okay..." **

**"Who are you fooling?"**

**She was confused, her eyebrows rose. "Huh?" **

**"Really... Acting to just stand here listening to music in the comfort of your own zone, just so you can occasionally steal longing glances at orange head." **

**Nervousness overcame her, her cheeks reddening. "N-no, th-that's not!" **

**"You're definitely not fooling me." She stopped trying, her eyes wondered to Ichigo, who was having a conversation with Kon, and from the looks of it, Kon was talking to him about girls and was squeezing imaginary boobs. Ichigo was laughing at his stupidity. "Remember?"**

**Looking away from Kon a second, Ichigo's eyes met with Orihime's and she instantly looked away, panicking silently.**

**Yumichika shook his head at her. "Why are you so jumpy when it comes to him? Well, from what I've witnessed, you're always jumpy, clumsy, loud, nervous, timid, playful... God, you are just one nut shell." He said it like she was a total mess needed to be cleaned up. **

**At this point, Orihime was the size of a pea self-of-steam wise. Her voice was low, "If I'm that much of a crazy annoyance to you, why are you here talking to me?"**

**He gave it honest thought, folding his arms, and it only took a split moment. "You may be annoying, crazy, weird, but. All those traits you have is a personality I would never date. I wouldn't mind being your friend, or, try to at least." **

**Orihime's happy self rose again at the end of his speech. "Awwww!"**

**"Too bubbly!"**

**"Awwww-kay..."**

**K****on fist pounded Ichigo on the shoulder. "Dude, she's totally stalking you! You need to go talk to her, work the charm, Mr. Prince Charming." **

**Ichigo had no idea what he was talking about and looked around him. "Who are you talking about?"**

**"Orihime!" He looked behind Ichigo expecting to still see Orihime standing alone, stealing glances at Ichigo. He toned down. Ichigo caught the girl he was looking at. "Hm. Well, she was." **

**"She's talking with Yumichika, what are you talking about?" **

**"She was, I'm serious! I don't know when he got in the picture."**

**"Anyway, Kon?" He got his attention. "If girls with big... big..." **

**"Boobs." **

**"Yeah. Are what you're attracted to, why are you stressing over Tatsuki? You should be going after Nel, Rangiku, Yoruichi or Orihime." **

**"I'm surprised you threw Orihime in that bunch, but don't worry, bud, I'd never go after your girl."**

**"Orihime is not my girl."**

**Kon shrugged. He was serious now. "I don't know. Tatsuki is super cool and badass. I can't help but get pulled into all that. You know?"**

**Ichigo watched Rukia pass by, coming from the pool table area to head into the kitchen. "Not really."**

**K****arin was on the phone outside, sitting on a chair. "Zona, you were awesome! I knew they'd put you in the game early." **

**"C'mon, Karin. I didn't even expect for them to put me in during the first half. My best hope was the last thirty minutes, and you're saying you already knew they'd put me in sooner?"**

**"Uh, yeah, dummy. You're an amazing player Zona, don't tell me that being the new rookie on your college team has made you forget that?" She sounded slightly upset.**

**"No. It's just the fact that I am a rookie. Usually the trust is in the more experienced in that type of situation. Such a high stake game..." **

**"Okay, shut it! No more of this talk from you, Zona. Can you please just say you're awesome for once? You know, have I ever told you that you're too modest?" **

**He laughed. "Yes. Too many times." **

**"Okay, just checking." **

Zona... The guy she raved about in that soccer game. Wonder what her relationship with him is? I mean, it can't be that special of a relationship since she's on the show...

**"So..." Zona droned the word. "How are things over there? Meet the donut of your dreams yet?" **

**She laughed lightly. "Why do you always call them that?" **

**"Because, I know for a fact, that there's not a guy in the world that'll be good enough for you, you'll always find something missing in them, that one middle piece. So, they're all good for nothing donuts, handing out their heart with a hole in it."**

**"Ah huh. No guy is good enough for me?"**

**"Ah! Nah, I'm lyin' actually. 'Cause, you know, they don't say 'the one' for nothing. There's that one guy out there that won't be a donut. And, who knows, you, probably already met him..." **

**"Yeah..." Just then, Toshiro stepped out the slider door, his attention landing on her. "Maybe. Zona, I'll call you back later." **

**"What? Karin, I still having something to tell you-"**

**She hung up.**

**G****rimmjow caught sight of Yuzu standing by a wall, watching Rangiku and Gin converse. Rangiku was frustrated yet again with him. **

**"Yo," Grimmjow started, Yuzu looked at him with a smile.**

**"Hi. You're Grimmjow, right? The guy that raced dirty against my sister." She wasn't smiling so nice anymore. **

**Grimmjow - Thought Booth**

**"Shit, she knows about that. That cuts into my plan."**

**Grimmjow - End**

**He tried to play it cool. "It was only fun and games, it wasn't for real dirty play. Who, who told you this?"**

**"Gin. You're just lucky he hasn't told Ichigo." **

**Grimmjow glared at Gin, which Gin must have sensed, since he returned the hate attention with a sly smile for only a moment before he returned it back to Rangiku.**

**"And you? You gonna tell him?"**

**"I'd much rather not see a fight break out, so. No. Karin's not the type of girl to need defending for her, or the type to want someone else defending her."**

**"Geez!" He slid his hand threw his hair. "What the hell, I'm getting a drink." He left her side.**

**Yuzu was surprised at his reaction. "What's wrong with him?"**

**"G****in, no. No," Rangiku strongly protested. **

**"Let's be partners again. One more time, and it'll be the last time. One more date." **

**She scoffed. "What makes you think we'll win again?"**

**"Trust Rangiku. We'll win."**

**"And if we don't, you pursue someone else!" **

**He thought on that condition. And then with confidence, smiled. "Deal." **

**S****enna and Nel were in the girls' room sitting on one of the blow up beds, talking to each other. "What about... Renji and-" **

**"Ah, I'm already pursuing him. I think me and him are a match," Senna said. Nel nodded. "Which ones do you think were the two matches?" **

**Nel went into thinking mode. She napped her finger. "I think I got it! It was: Grimmjow and Karin, and..." **

**"Grimmjow and Karin, seriously? They weren't even paired that night." **

**"Right... But I still feel like they're a match." **

**Senna frowned with a single raised brow. "What gives you that impression? He's a dick."**

**"You weren't there on the triple date with us. Since I was, and the only better entertainment than my poor excuse of a date was watching them, I saw a likeness between them, I guess if that makes sense..." She shrugged. **

**"Ah, I think I know what you mean. They both..."**

**They spoke at the same time with a laugh, "Don't give a damn!"**

**Nel - Thought Booth**

**"Karin and Grimmjow are definitely the most alike people in the house. Well, except for Grimmjow's dick-ness. Other than that, alike like apple jelly and grape jelly, just a different taste."**

**Nel - End**

**"Okay, then, we both semi agree that Karin and Grimmjow are a match?" Nel asked.**

**"Ah, yeah I guess. But geez, it's still a little hard to believe they'll like each other like that." **

**Nel nodded. "Yeah... that is true." **

**A****t the time Renji was about to leave the kitchen, Rukia was heading in straight for the refrigerator and opened it. He backed track to her. **

**"Hey there." He was friendly with the words. But she ignored him, grabbed a juice bottle, closed the door and was going to leave, but he stepped in her way. "Can we talk? Or no? Did I do something to piss you off? Like when we first met you seemed really mad with me after I called you short - ah, yeah... Tell me what's up, I don't like the feeling of having an X-mark on my head."**

**After rambling on about everything he felt, he focused on her, really focused on her and just noticed her expression was dumbfounded. **

**She laughed. "What are you going on about? Take a breath."**

**Renji relaxed. This was the first time he's seen her laugh, and it suit her nicely instead of the angered face she showed him. He took a deep breath. "You're not mad at me anymore?"**

**She blinked. "Ah. No. I don't hold anger against people." **

**Renji smiled. "That's cool, great." **

**"But call me short or any nick-name to do with my shortness, you're getting a tiny foot print on your face. Got it?"**

**Maybe he shouldn't have found what she said funny, but he did anyway. "Got it."**

**M****omo was looking for Toshiro, but he wasn't anywhere in the house, and the last place to look was outside. A smile on her face, she went to the slider door and hearing Toshiro's voice she was about to open it, but then another voice spoke as well. **

**It was Karin.**

**And somehow she was hearing him laugh a way she's never heard before, he never laughs like that... not the way he was to whatever she was saying to him.**

**Momo's smile faded as she backed away and turned to leave, turning into Aizen. "Oh, sorry!" **

**"It's okay. Were you coming from outside?"**

**"No... I was going to go for a walk, but then..."**

**She didn't need to finish her sentence for Aizen to know what was going on with her apparently, because he finished it for her. "He's with Karin."**

**Her silence was enough confirmation. She shook it off. It was easy to tell her smile was fake, filled with hurt. "It doesn't bother me. I just changed my mind about going for a walk is all." **

**She was making her way to leave, but he grabbed her shoulder. "Wait. I actually... would like to spend some time with you."**

**Momo seemed surprised, but it faded within a few seconds and was replaced with a more genuine smile. "Sure." **

**G****rimmjow sat on the stairway steps with an entire alcohol bottle at his side. He took a sip from it and made a sour face. "God damn. I need to figure that girl out."**

**"Hey, you're blocking the way down," Tatsuki said, annoyed. **

**Grimmjow paid no mind to her, huffing. "And? Piss off. I'm trying to think."**

I could hear it. The thunder that followed behind the lightning strike when he said that to her. Either Grimmjow honestly didn't know who was behind him, or he was too lost in thought, or maybe he was that much of an asshole, or... he had a death wish.

"Sucker's gonna get it," Tenashi said, practically anticipating on Tatsuki's next move in response.

I could just see the vain in Tatsuki's face tick with aggravation. "Oh boy..."

**"Heh. Heh, heh. That's how it is, huh?" She kicked the back of his head, making him tumble down the steps and landing flat on his face. **

**Rukia was almost about to step on him as she was coming from the kitchen, but she luckily caught herself and quickly back tracked a step. **

**Renji was coming up behind her, head tilting down at Grimmjow. "The hell…" **

**Rukia - Thought Booth **

**"Just what in the world? I'm walking and the next thing I know, Grimmjow is rolling down the steps like a barrel and is under my foot. I almost stepped on his head!"**

**Rukia - End**

**Tatsuki - Thought Booth **

**"I don't have time for assholes. He didn't want to move, what else was I supposed to do? He asked for it." Tatsuki shrugged without a care.**

**Tatsuki - End**

**Grimmjow hissed as he was shuffling to his feet, "Ahhh, son of a bitch!" His hand rubbed his head. He glared hard at Tatsuki. Anyone would think they were having an inner war with just their eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"**

**Rukia sighed. Yet again she was at the scene of a death battle.**

**U****ryu shot the arrow perfectly, having it hit the target that was placed on a tree exactly in the middle ring where it showed one-hundred points. He was impressed with his shot. **

**"Nice. But why don't you just play darts the normal way?" Yoruichi asked him. **

**He fought a sigh, it only came out as a short, low release of air. "Because. This way is harder. Anyone can throw a dart at a target a few feet away from it. We're standing nearly twelve feet away." **

**Yoruichi scoffed, "Not true. If anything, using the bow is making it easier for you, regardless of how far away. It's harder trying to shoot a dart with your hand, I say." He seemed like he was ready to be offended. She quickly deflated him before he walked away from her. "And I'm not saying anything bad about the bow, I'm talking about the game. So, cool it?"**

**He faced her with a smirk. "Okay. Let's test the playing fields then. You use the bow, and I'll only use my hand. Whoever wins, proves which method is easier." **

**Yoruichi was liking this idea of his. Now this game was really starting to get fun. "Okay. You're on."**

**"Ladies first."**

**He was smug. But smug really didn't fit his nerdy outlook. There was another side to him, a side Yoruichi really wanted to see. But first she had to break down his walls of doing things in order, get him to loosen up. He's way too serious for his own good. **

**Yoruichi took the bow from him, adjusted herself to aim and pulled the dart back against the wire. She will admit, using the bow was uncharted territory, but nothing she couldn't get used to. Besides, the bow gives stability—**

**And with five darts to shoot, she took her best shot with the first one.**

**It hit the fifty-point ring. **

**–****which makes it too easy. **

**The second shot hit the fifty-point again. And the third... and the fourth... and the fifth hit the hundred-point. She was all half smiles as she faced him. He couldn't believe it by the blank look on his face. "Hm. Three-hundred. Not bad. I guess, for a beginner, right, Uryu?"**

**He scoffed. "Are you so sure about being a beginner? It's not the word I would use. More like a natural..."**

**"Your turn." **

**He put her strange talent passed him and walked to the target, taking the five darts out from the tree. He moved back a few feet and with his right hand, he aimed the first dart. **

**Uryu - Thought Booth **

**"Ah. Not until then did I realize why she said using the bow was easier..." He sighed, "No stability with just the hand."**

**Uryu - End**

**He missed the first shot terribly. **

**And all the rest. The darts didn't even come close to hitting a ring, only close enough to hit the tree...**

**The embarrassment was clear as glass to see in him, and he was fully expecting to hear Yoruichi's slick mouth.**

**But... He only heard her laughter, her light, laughter...**

**She went by his side. "Uryu, I know I said that using the hand was harder, but you doing this bad, was just too unexpected. Terrible. Awful. Pitiful. ****_Embarrassing_****."**

**He grunted, aggravated with her. She was picking on him again.**

**"But you already know that, don't you?" She pointed out. And once again, he was caught by surprise, his annoyed glare fading into wonder. "Just laugh. At yourself." And for the first time, she showed him compassion. "It won't hurt you."**

**It won't hurt him... Sure it was easy for her to say that. It wasn't about her. It was about him. But then of course... It wasn't that serious and he had to be honest with himself. **

**A moment passed of him staring at her like she was the clearest thing in the world. He looked away. **

**He did suck. It was terrible. Bet even the wind was trying to help him out by pushing the dart to at least hit the tree.**

**It won't hurt him. **

**He snickered. Then chuckled. Then... **

**Laughed.**

**"Ah, Yoruichi?" He faced her, and for the first time, smiling. **

**Her heart almost stopped, but it still managed to beat on. "Yeah?"**

**"Mind teaching me to not suck at playing hand-dart?" **

**She pulled herself to together, smirked. "No prob', sucky." **

**He glared, but playfully. She laughed it off.**

**For the first time. She was surprised by him.**

**U****lquiorra was honestly trying to not mingle with anyone. He stayed in the room and was yet again reading that book of his. **

Tenashi slightly grimaced. "You know, why'd he go on the show if he wasn't going to talk to any of the girls? He's sadly a spot on this show that some other poor guy wishes that he had right about now."

"Oh... You mean like you?"

"No way. I'd pass."

I decided to prod him more. "You could've met Yuzu~"

He fully grimaced now, clicked his tongue. "Shut up."

I fought a smirk. Yeah, you are that guy.

**Yuzu walked in. He noticed her presence. "Um... Wrong room, sorry." She was about to leave, but then she stopped. Turned back around. "Can I ask you something?" He didn't necessarily say 'yes' and he didn't say 'no' so she just went ahead and spoke her mind. "Why are you here? Ah! Not trying to sound mean... But you know, because you seem so uninterested in all of..." She motioned her hands around, "this."**

**"Believe me. If I had a choice I wouldn't be here." **

**"Then... Why?" She kept on. He seemed to not be bothered by it.**

**"Yuzu... right?" She nodded. "I... am engaged already."**

My heart skipped a quick beat from the shocking_ word_ he just said. Engaged? Like, married engaged? That can't be what he means, because... he shouldn't be on the show then!

Tenashi was enjoying every bit of the mess Ulquorra's presence made on the show, while I could barely smile.

I shook my head. "Oh my..."

"Dayummmmm! He's engaged, oh wow! No wonder." He glanced a look at me. "What a pansy, huh? Playing those girls' hearts. I would never!"

Pfft... Sure he wouldn't.

**Yuzu had a straight face, blankly staring at him, stunned. "What? Engaged? To be married engaged? Why are you here? Does your fiancé know that you're here on a show that's about dating other women? How could you do that to her?" Her voice sounded hurt as if she was the one being cheated on.**

**He shook his head. "No. You have my situation wrong. It's more complicated..." **

**"Yeah," She scoffed, "cheating usually makes a relationship real complicated." **

**Before Ulquiorra could respond to explain more, there was an outburst of interruption from down stairs. Loud thumping sounds and arguing voices. **

**Yuzu was about to leave to see what was going on, but Ulquiorra quickly grabbed her arm. "You can't tell anyone about this." **

**She looked at him coldly, just as he was looking at her. "This is a secret that I don't know if I'll be able to keep." **

**He let her go. "I shouldn't have told you."**

**She didn't say a word more and quickly left. He stared at his book a moment... before a sudden rush of anger showed through him and he tossed it. He left the room.**

**Y****umichika leaned against the wall. "So? Are you going to answer my question?"**

**"Ah." Orihime remembered. Why was she so jumpy when it came to Ichigo? "I honestly... don't know. I just know that I like him, and when I talk to him I get nervous, and when he talks back to me I'm really happy and my heart speeds up..."**

**"How about telling him how you feel? That's simple." **

**Orihime shook her head vigorously, blushing heavily and back to stuttering her words. "N-no, I-I no wa-way would he l-like me back!"**

**One of his brows rose. "No way would he like you back? You don't know that, for all you know he probably feels the same way about-" her head exploded again and he didn't even finish his sentence, "you..." He sighed. "Hey now... you gotta have more confidence." **

**She calmed back down somewhat. "Confidence?"**

**"Yes. Confidence. Be bold and don't care about the outcome, and don't..." Her face was getting overly red again, he put a hand on her head. Maybe it was because she didn't expect it, but for the while his hand was on her head she fully calmed down. "Explode." He took his hand away, awkwardly. **

**She touched the spot on her head where his hand was... **

**She exploded. Stuttering none coherent words.**

**He shook his head. "This is going to be tedious." **

**There was a loud tumbling sound. Grimmjow's angered voice followed behind it. "Ahhh, son of a bitch!"**

**Both Orihime and Yumichika looked by the stairway to see what was going on, even Ichigo and Kon. **

**Kon caught sight of Tatsuki in the mix of the situation and panicked. "Oh damn... Please not another repeat. Please not another repeat of last night!"**

**N****el and Senna had their own match picks written down on separate papers. **

**Senna peaked over Nel's shoulder. "Pfft. Really Nel?"**

**Realizing she was peaking at her guesses, she flipped the paper over to hide them. "Senna, I don't judge your picks!" She stole a glance at her paper, seeing an odd match on hers as well. "Not like I chose them as a couple," She smiled cheekily with a snicker. Senna snatched her paper out of her view, childishly poking her tongue out at her. **

**The floor suddenly shook along with the sound of a muffled thump from downstairs. They could hear Grimmjow in a pissed off mood. **

**Senna wasn't excited for this at all. "That can't be good…" Nel felt the same as her. They stood up and headed out the room. **

**T****oshiro half smiled. "Hey."**

**"Sup," She responded. "Thanks again, for recording the game. I really couldn't miss it." **

**"Seeing that goalie friend of yours play?" **

**She nodded. "He's a total idiot. Always doubting himself." **

**He nervously laughed a second.**

**"Hm. This is weird." **

**She looked at him confused. "What's weird?"**

**"Talking with you like this. It feels normal. I'm not used to normal." He explained. **

**"Oh. Pfft. Okay... Then. What are you used to?"**

**"Everything but normal."**

**She was getting nowhere on this subject with him. Maybe he didn't want to go into too much detail. She stood up, "I'm gonna head in." **

**He moved aside, seeming awkward with himself. "Yeah. Cya."**

**"Cya." She opened he slider door, and immediately did she see Aizen and Momo talking, laughing. Toshiro saw them too and sighed. **

**"I don't like that guy," He said lowly, agitated. **

**Karin glanced at him, was about to say something, but was interrupted when a loud noise rumbled in the house somewhere. It caught all of their attention, Momo noticed Toshiro for a few seconds before looking away from him and followed after Aizen to check out what was going on. **

**Grimmjow's voice shouted madly at someone. Karin shook her head. "What's up with the jerk?"**

**"Let's find out," Said Toshiro, the both of them going to see.**

**U****ryu and Yoruichi were heading back to the house. "I have to admit, I had fun." **

**"Ah huh," She chided, "loosen up more often and you'll have more fun than that." She winked at him.**

**Approaching the slider doors and opening them, all they hear is the sound of everyone's voice in a crowd like manner and thumping on the floor from the front room. Was someone fighting?**

**Yoruichi pulled Uryu inside before he could walk away from going inside, "Don't be a baby. Let's see what's going on!"**

**Uryu really didn't want too, but obliged. He hoped he wouldn't regret it.**

Commercial?! Geez, they always break at the most unfair parts of the show! I slightly pouted.

"Be patient Sis, it'll come back on before you know it. Meanwhile," he stood up, "I'm going to get my own popcorn."

Yeah, yeah. Sure. Back in no time... Easy for him to say. He doesn't care for the show that much.

The commercials were seconds of my time that heavily wished would speed up. Each one felt like it lasted two minutes, but they only lasted thirty seconds on average.

I blocked out the commercials and drifted off to think about the relationship developments everyone was going through in the second episode. Yoruichi and Uryu... It seems like something sparked between them.

Yumichika and Orihime... Funny. He just wants to try being friends with her, and supposedly her confidence coach?

Everyone else hasn't really sparked anything so far. Oh yeah, that's right. There was that shocking reveal Ulquiorra told Yuzu... I wonder if she'll tell.

"Hah! I got my own popcorn, you can stop being so stingy now." Tenashi stuffed the food in his mouth as he sat down. He nudged me. "Thuz fho'ss hafck fhon," He muffled to me.

Coming out of my thinking zone, I realized he was telling me the show is back on and smiled a little. Yes, finally!

**G****rimmjow was seething. Tatsuki was cool. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? If you weren't acting like an ass, you wouldn't have my foot printed on the back of your head, now would you?" **

**He chuckled, but it wasn't in matter of lightness. "All these other pansy guys in here may be afraid of you, but don't think for a second I'm the same. I'm not afraid to put you in your place, girly." **

**"Oh?" She smirked, stepping down to equal floor level with him. Though she was staring up at him now, her eyes held a fierce defiance to them, erasing the intimidating height he had over her. **

**Tatsuki - Thought Booth **

**"Put me in my place? No. I think it's time he gets put in his place."**

**Tatsuki - End**

**"Let's do this then," She said.**

**He wasn't following. "Do what?"**

**By this time, almost everyone else was watching the drama scene. **

**"Spar." **

**The second she said it, his face couldn't stay straight and he laughed at her proposal. "You want to fight me? Me?" More laughter. "You're not serious." He glanced around at everyone, "She can't be serious." But by the look on their face, the moment didn't feel as funny anymore and his face fell, laughter dying. He arched a brow. "The hell is up with you guys?" **

**Kon - Thought Booth **

**He was in between bewildered and laughing with none belief. "What is it that no one is understanding? She. Is. A. Beast. Straight up. Grimmjow is about to get a front row taste of it. And it will not be sweet." He was shaking his head, showing sympathy. "I almost feel sorry for the guy."**

**Kon - End**

**Kon slapped his deadpan face. "Fighting Arts State Champion... Two times in a row."**

**"What you say?" Grimmjow snapped at Kon. **

**Kon jumped slightly at his glare. "She's... The current Champion of Fighting Arts State Championships of America. She's highly skilled in three different martial arts: Judo, Karate and Muay Thai. And a little good at American boxing." **

Tenashi blew an impressed whistle. "Well isn't he quite the little fan-boy. He practically knows her entire fighting bio."

**Tatsuki caught that last part he said and eyed him. "Only a little good, huh?"**

**He waved what he said down, smiling sheepishly. **

**Everything Kon just said started to seriously sync into Grimmjow, it showed all in his face that he wasn't so cocky anymore and he was now rethinking the whole situation. But instead of getting scared, the new info only made him all for her proposal. He grinned smugly. "Really now? Okay then, girly. You got yourself a match. And I got no reason to hold back." **

**F****urniture was pulled back in the front room to make more space, the music was still on, maybe for a background track. Everyone was crowded around in a circle type manner, but not too close to the point that they would be in the way in case any punches or kicks were directed their way. **

**Grimmjow and Tatsuki squared off towards one another in a stance, Ichigo was standing in the middle of them with an annoyed face. "Geez, why am I being the referee?" **

**"****What does it matter? Stop complaining pansy." Tatsuki was being very instant with a not sweet tone. **

**Ichigo did his best to shrug it off, gritting back insults. "Okay. First to shout out 'cry-baby' loses." **

**Grimmjow shot him a weird look. "Why cry-baby?" **

**"****Like me being the referee, I didn't have a say so. Deal with it." **

**"****Afraid I'm going to make you tap out, cry-baby?" Tatsuki teased. **

**Grimmjow scoffed. "You can't wait to get a spanking, I see, so let's just get this over with. Pansy?" A nerve ticked in Ichigo. "Say the go already."**

**Ichigo – Thought Booth**

**"****Me personally, I think this is a real shitty idea. But, hey, what does the pansy know?" **

**Ichigo – End**

**Ichigo backed out the way. "Spar away, and no cheap shots, guys." **

**That said, Grimmjow attacked first, throwing a fist, but Tatsuki dodged her head out the way and grabbed his fist in a firm, surprisingly strong grip. All in his face he could feel something wasn't right the moment she grabbed his fist, and the next thing he knew he was being flung in the air and landed hard on his back on the floor. He arched up in pain, groaning. "Ahhh!"**

**"****Who's your money on?" Gin asked Aizen, who was standing next to him. **

**He appeared to not be interested in the spar that was going on. "If you ask me, this ordeal is ridiculous." **

**Gin redirected his question to Yumichika, who was to the other side of him. "Who's your money on?" **

**"****Hm. Barbarian girl obviously."**

**Grimmjow stood up shrugging off the pain. "Shit. You're gonna regret that pussy act you just pulled."**

**"****How is throwing you on your back a pussy act?" She asked him.**

**"****Anyone can throw someone! I can throw you! That's not fighting, that's stalling." **

**She nodded, smirking. She threw her hands up. "Okay. You want physical. You got it. But I won't use my fist, I don't want to actually hurt you badly. Your skull isn't that dense, sorry to say, and you actually do have a brain in there, even if it's not much, but still, I wouldn't want to damage it. You hardly think enough as it is already." **

**He started his attack against her, trying to grab her, "Shut up!"**

**But she quickly ducked low, wrapping her arms around his waist and lifted him off his feet, slamming him to the floor on his back. While he was still stunned, she restrained his arms in a lock under her body and sat on top of him. He tried to kick her, but that wasn't such a good idea since she quickly grabbed his left leg and locked it with his right arm, slightly twisting them together in a very painful way. He cried out loud, she slapped him across the face. **

**"****AHHH! GET OFF ME!" She twisted his arm and leg some more. "ARGH! AH-AH-AHHH! OKAY OKAY, CRY-" But before he could finish the safe word, she slapped him hard again. "SHIT, WHAT THE HELL?" Twist, "FUCCCCK!"**

**"****Apologize!" She demanded. **

**"****Apologize for what?! Get the hell off me—" Twist, "AHCK, huaaaah, dammit, what? FOR WHAT?" **

**"****For calling Rangiku big-tits at the ceremony, being rude to me back at the stairs, and you know what else." The last part she said lower to him so that only he could hear, and he knew what she was talking about when she said it. The incident with Karin. **

**Sweat trickling down his face, he glanced at Ichigo a split second and saw him scowling at him. If Ichigo finds out what he did to Karin at the race track, it's going to be more than a scowl he's going have to deal with. And at this point and time, he really didn't want to deal with him. Grimmjow frowned deeply, growling out his words. "Fine! I'm sorry! I'm ****_damned_**** sorry!" He glowered at Tatsuki. "Now get. The hell. Off of me." **

**"****Okay. But before I do," She hit him with a one last good slap across the face and got off him. **

**"****AH! You Bi—" He caught himself when he caught her glare. "Beat me. That's what I was going to say. Ah. Damn. I'm just gonna lay here. Shit."**

**His eyes were about to shut close, aggravation leaking from him, but then… a hand was held out to him. **

**It was Karin's surprisingly. **

**Everyone was looking on in shock, awe, that someone was showing him sympathy, and Karin out of everyone. For a moment Grimmjow was stunned, staring at her as if she was the strangest thing he'd ever met, but it didn't last long before he growled and swatted her hand away, standing up on his own. **

**Snorting, he kept his eyes away from her, leaving the crowed of everyone. "I don't need you're damn help." **

**Ichigo was exploding, about to go for him. "Aye! You frickin'—" Karin stopped him by waving him down though. **

**"****Chill, Ichi-ni. He's really not worth it." She put her hands behind her hand, locking her fingers together as she walked away too, "That guy most likely truly couldn't feel bad for his actions even if God himself asked him to." **

**Ichigo calmed down as he stared at his sister softly, wondering why she was defending him. But was she defending him? "Huh… and this whole time I thought you were the only sympathizing one, Yuzu," He told her thoughtfully. **

**Yuzu just smiled.**

**T****oshiro caught up with Karin upstairs at the girls' room, she stopped to acknowledge him, an eyebrow raising, hands falling to her side. "Yeah?"**

**"****I know what's weird!" He might have said that a little too anxiously…. He rolled his eyes at how lame he was acting. "It's you." **

**She gave him a humorous confused look.**

**"****I mean, not you as in you, you… I mean, you…" **

**"****Yes, I know. The weird feeling you get is because of me," She fought a snort. **

**He was approaching this all wrong, and from the look of it all, it was easy to see he would slap himself if she wasn't around. "No," He scoffed at himself. "You make me feel weird, because I'm used to things being easy with girls. Girls being predictable, chasing me, having conversations by themselves for crying out loud to feel as if I'm talking with them. But you… you don't make it easy at all. I can hardly tell what you're thinking, and I'm grabbing at straws in my mind trying to figure out what to say to you… all I could come up with was that it felt weird." He took a moment to laugh what sounded like a great relief and let a small smile slip. "Karin. I want to get to know you." **

**His confession finished, Karin could only stare a blank look at him as she took it all in. She looked confused. She looked amused. She looked… surprised? **

Tenashi started slow clapping his hands like he just watched the ending climax of a romance movie, pretending to have a tear in his eyes. "My God. Will she say yes?" He was looking at me and then the TV back and forth. "Will she say yes? Will they finally get together? Aw."

He was an annoying guy, but he wasn't all that off base with the way Toshiro was suddenly throwing all these words around to Karin. Now we're just waiting on the kiss scene, the long awaited kiss scene—but this is not a movie, so that will not be happening…. At least I don't think it will.

**Finally showing a start to respond, Karin freely laughed first. "Did you just say all of this off the top of your head right now? Or, have you been contemplating this confession for a longer while now?" **

**Toshiro was able to relax at her carefree air with the awkward ramble on he just finished. "Honestly?" He nodded. "Just now." They shared an amusing moment of laughter at the memory. "Thinking about it now, maybe I should've sorted out my confession a little better." **

**She had a look in eyes her that he just couldn't look away from, the most capturing look of humor. "Yeah, maybe."**

**E****veryone went their separate ways, the only ones still in the front room being Kon, Tatsuki, Yumichika, Ichigo and Orihime. Tatsuki eyed Kon curiously. "Why do you know so much about me?"**

**Kon wasn't expecting her to suddenly ask that question, he got nervous. "Well… you know… who doesn't? Heh, what fan doesn't?"**

**She smirked. "Ohhh, ****_fan_**** huh? That explains it. So you're one of those guys that get all in awe over my celebrity status in the fighting world?" **

**He blushed slightly. "N-no, not like that. I'm a fan who genuinely admires who you are when you enter that ring and show everyone that you don't back down from any fighting challenge. That determination in your eyes…" **

**She was even more amused now and zoomed close to his face, "Ohhh, I see. Wow. I understand now!" **

**His face was getting redder. "You—you do?" He was getting happy. **

**Kon – Thought Booth**

**"****This is it! This is it! We can finally get passed this barrier and start getting to know each other on a different level. She understands how I feel—" **

**Kon – End**

**She lightly pounded the palm of her hand with her fist, smiling proudly. "You want to be my pupil!" His happiness slightly drained from him and his smile downgraded into an unnoticeable disappointment. She was so off base that his heart was stabbed by an arrow branding him in the ****_apprentice zone_****. "We can start training tomorrow in the break of dawn! This is gonna be fun." She fist pounded him on the shoulder—He died a little inside with a frozen smile.**

**Tatsuki – Thought Booth**

**She was excited about this development between her and Kon. "I never had a pupil before," Her brows furrowed as she was thinking hard on something, then laughed. "Actually, now that I think about, I've had request to train some, but I never cared for it. Thought it'd be a pain to be responsible for someone else's fighting progress. But…" She was genuine, taking a moment. "I kind of like this guy. I'll give it go."**

**Tatsuki – End**

**Kon – Thought Booth**

**He was lifeless. The camera zoomed in and out from his face. Silence….. **

**"****Kon?" One of the camera men said, trying to get his attention. "Your thoughts," Laughing, "On it?"**

**Silence…..**

**Kon – End**

**U****lquiorra pulled Yuzu outside, she didn't resist, but was asking why he was pulling her away. He closed the slider door to make sure no one would hear them. He looked at her seriously. "We need to talk." **

**"****I think we already talked… and it ended pretty badly. You said you were engaged." **

**He took a deep breath, looking away moment. "Let me explain."**

**She scoffed. "I don't think there's anything to explain, you can't explain anymore that you are a cheating, lying douche bag, that's only here for the money! Cause it's obviously not for the women."**

**"****My fiancé is dead," He forced out. **

**Yuzu didn't believe him, shaking her head as she moved to leave, "I'm not listening to this sick lie."**

**But he blocked the door with his body, making her stay. "I'm ****_not_**** lying."**

**Folding her arms, she took a step back, facing him sternly. "You say you're not interested in getting to know any of the girls here because of your fiancé, but now you're saying she's dead? You're crazy. Move out the way."**

**"****Yuzu…" He was getting frustrated, with her or with the situation? "He pulled a dog tag out from under his shirt, revealing it to her. It had the year his fiancé was born till she died on the back of it, it was an… army dog tag? His voice was low. "She's dead." A dull silence passed before he left back inside, leaving her standing speechless. **

**Yuzu let her back hit the wall. "And you can't let her go. So then… why are you here?"**

**Did she really want to stand out there and think about the answer, or was she going to put her foot forward and go after him to hear it all from him? **

**Yuzu quickly opened the door, luckily his walking was as slow as his aloof personality. He must've sensed her wanting to say something to him, so he turned back around to face her, his chain hidden.**

**"****There are a lot of insulting things that are coming to my mind first right now… but I'm going to move pass all of that until I hear everything from you. Tell me. And I'll listen more peacefully. Why are you here?"**

**Y****umichika snapped his finger in front of Orihime to get her attention. She was staring off at Ichigo, who was rubbing at his eyes out of tiredness and scratching his hair. He left the front room. "You are hopeless." He said. She pouted, cheeks reddening. "But I'll help you anyway." Eye widening at his words, she looked up at him. "With your confidence. If you'll let me… that is." Seeing her face form into a happy puppy face, he looked away. He tried to fight a smile, but his lips tugged a small one anyway. "I'll take that as a yes then." He heard her yawn. "And I'll take that as it's about time for us to be going to sleep." Grabbing her hand and pulling her to walked with him to upstairs, she snapped out of her drowsiness, blushing heavily about to panic. "Rule number one, Orihime," Her panic subsided slightly to listen to him. "Physical contact from a man is just like hugging your stuffed animal close at night." **

**She laughed, her panic going away. "What? That's not true." **

**"****Rule number two," He glanced back over his shoulder to wink at her, "I'm always right."**

**U****pstairs, Ichigo had a tired look to him as he made his way to his room. He yawned, but choked on the air mid-way through the exhale once he saw Karin talking to Toshiro, who was standing way to close to her for Ichigo's own liking. It was like someone blew a blow-horn in his ears, shaking him awake. He scowled. He didn't like it. He didn't want to see his baby sister… flirting with guys! **

**K****arin smiled in surprise. "You love soccer, too? Can't believe it."**

**He held a chuckle. "What's not to believe?"**

**She shrugged. "I took you for the pretty boy type when I met you, and from my experience, they don't like to get dirty. Sorry."**

**He rolled his eyes. "Actually, that was the least judging thing said to me about my looks while I've been here." Her response was a laugh. "Hey. I'm hurt here." His eyes showed he wasn't serious, but amused when he looked at her. **

**"****What was the most judging?" She asked, sobering up. It took him a moment. Karin could tell her was relenting to say. "C'mon, I won't laugh." **

**He gave her a skeptical eye. "Oh, really?" **

**"****Really."**

**"****Hm. Fine. People call me kid when they first meet me because I look really young like a teen." He was serious.**

**Karin kept a straight face. But then faked like she was shocked. "Wait. You're not a kid?" **

**"****Hey!"**

**She smirked. "****_Kidding_****, ****_kidding_****." Catching her joke, he raised an unamused brow at her. She looked apologetic a moment. "How old are you anyway?"**

**"****Twenty-seven." **

**If she had water in her mouth, it would've been spewed out on the floor. "What? Twenty-seven? Wow. My guess was way off."**

**"****How old you thought I was?"**

**"****Well, since you're on this show, twenty-one."**

**"****How old are you?" **

**"****Twenty-one." **

**"****Oh."**

**Ichigo was trying to inch his way close to their conversation, but was startled to a halt when the bathroom door suddenly opened. Rukia stood in the doorway, looking at him with a face that wondered what his problem was. **

**"****Rukia!" His voice was hushed. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"**

**"****What is wrong with you?" He shushed her to lower her voice, making her a bit mad with him. She spoke lower, "Why are you shushing me?"**

**"****Cause," He pointed for her to see, "I'm trying to listen in on what my sister and Toshiro are talking about." **

**"****Unbelievable." Rukia shook her head at him, but then smirked with devious intentions. "Oh, Ichigo! Are you okay? I didn't mean to frighten you, you poor boy!" She was being loud on purpose, successfully catching Toshiro and Karin's attention, but if she thought her acting was decent she seriously needed to know the sad truth. Her bad acting just made it more obvious that he was spying. His sister was very observant.**

**He face palmed his upset face, but played it off enough to Karin like he was innocent and went in the guys' room quick. **

**Rukia smiled to herself in delight. "He's so ridiculous." Coming close by Karin and Toshiro, she acted as if she didn't put on a scene that embarrassed Ichigo. "Goodnight guys." The door was left open. **

**Karin looked back at Toshiro. "Guess it is about that time."**

**"****Yeah."**

**"'****Night, Toshiro." **

**He didn't really want to end it there with her, but it was late. "Yeah. Goodnight."**

**She went inside, closing the door behind her. He turned around to head to the guys' room, and just as he was doing so, he saw Yumichika and Orihime coming up the stairs, her face as red as an apple. The second he noticed they were holding hands, was the very second Yumichika let go and she passed Toshiro up, going into the girls' room.**

**Meeting Yumichika halfway at the guys' room, he shot him a sharp-eyed look before they went inside. "You and Orihime, huh?" **

**"****Please," He was barely phased by the accusation Toshiro made on them. Didn't even clarify what it was that Toshiro saw moments ago and headed in. **

**Confused about his response on it, Toshiro just shrugged it off and went in after him. **

**I****n the girls' room, Nel and Senna were right back to scrutinizing each other's match-picks. Orihime was already tucking herself in her bed, falling asleep rather fast. Yoruichi and Rangiku were sleeping, too. Even though she was laying in the bed, Rukia was still awake and was reading something on two sheets of paper, laughing lowly to herself. **

**Burst of laughter came from Nel. "Where were you hiding the weed when you put down ****_that_**** pairing?" **

**Senna shot her the same funny look, "I should be asking you that question." **

**Nel gasped playfully. "I'm above the influence, Senna. Get with it."**

**"****_High_**** above the influence, right." **

**Nel laughed. **

**Karin sat on her bed and pulled her phone out from her pocket. She remembered that Zona had something to tell her before she, kind of, rudely hung up on him when Toshiro jumped on the scene… She smiled apologetically at the recall, too bad Zona couldn't see it. It was late, so she texted him instead. **

**Phone Text – Karin****: ****_Zona… Yo, you still up?_**

**It was a while before her phone buzzed, indicating she got a message back from him.**

**Phone Text – Zona****: ****_IT IS 1 AM IN THE MORNING, K! WHAT IS YOUR MELFUNTION SOLDIER?_**

**Yeah, now she really knew it was late and figured she probably should've called him back tomorrow. **

**Phone Text – Karin****: ****_Sorry, Zona, did I accidentally wake you out of sleep?_**

**Phone Text – Zona****: ****_I wish I could blame you but I was up already watching a movie. And I have soccer practice 7am in the morning… I'm guilty as charged, K. _****_Lol. I was just messing with you. So, what's up? _**

**She smiled. Typical Zona.**

**Phone Text – Karin****: ****_Earlier when we were talking on the phone, you said you had something to tell me. What was it?_**

**His instant reply to her halted this time. It was almost ten minutes before he responded back to her, but she waited patiently none the less. Finally her phone buzzed.**

**Phone Text – Zona****: ****_Haha. Wow, you were still thinking about that?_**

**Karin's brows furrowed with confusion. What was he talking about? He sounded like his life dependent on it when he told her that on the phone. She should've listened to what he had to say then. **

**Phone Text – Zona****: ****_Don't worry about it for now. I'll tell you when you get back home. A-Okay, K?_**

**Wondering about what he had to tell her, it took her a moment before she self-nodded and responded back.**

**Phone Text – Karin****: ****_A-Okay, A. _**

**As Karin was putting her phone down to the side as she was laying down, Momo came in the room very happy, along with Tatsuki who was also in a good mood. **

**"****Goodnight everyone!" Momo said. **

**Everyone that was still awake looked at her briefly, saying goodnight back before returning back to what they were doing.**

**U****lquiorra and Yuzu were outside yet again, sitting on the grass under the clear night. Yuhzu kept her eyes up at the stars. "Are you ready to talk now?" **

**He kept his gaze down. "You might think I'm crazy…"**

**"****Anymore crazy than I thought you were before you showed me the dog tag?" She scoffed. "Try me."**

**Sighing in defeat, his gaze lifted up to the stars.**

What could be so crazy that he didn't want to tell her? He already had us thinking he was a con artist that sneaked his way on to the show, and had a fiancé at that. Then later he says his fiancé is dead. Actually… everything he's been saying has just sounded complete nuts and dealt annoying mass confusion.

Tenashi crumbled up his popcorn bag, belching as he tossed it at the TV. "Boooo! Spit it out already before I fall asleep, emo-boy!"

I snickered. If he doesn't hurry and get to the point, I'm going to be mighty upset if it cuts to commercial just before he does. TV is known for aggravating commercial pulls like that.

**Tearing her eyes away from the sky, Yuzu gave him her none hostile attention, she was sincere as she waited to hear his secret that he claimed would make her think he's crazy. **

**He looked her in the eyes, ready to face whatever reaction she would have to his confession. **

"Say it already!" Tenashi shouted, getting up to grab his balled up popcorn bag with intentions of throwing it at the TV again.

**"****My fiancé is still with me… as a ghost."**

**Yuzu mouth slowly gaped, eyes widening with utter none belief. "What?"**

Tenashi and I were in sync for once. Imagine that. "WHAT?"

* * *

_**Writer's Note: **__Whoa… Ulquiorra has a ghost fiancé! Is she real or does he think she's real? Whichever one, Yuzu definitely probably thinks he's crazy… Thanks for reading and till next time! _


End file.
